


I Can't Let You Go

by BadassOmega



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: KBelt, Kames - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassOmega/pseuds/BadassOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pois tudo podia desmoronar, ou dar errado, machucá-los ou machucar as pessoas ao redor deles. Tudo era incerto naquele relacionamento. Mas eles não se afastavam, pois tudo fora longe de mais [...] Eles se beijavam com medo de não haver um amanhã para os dois, mesmo sabendo que iriam lutar por um novo amanhecer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Kendall disse pela brecha da porta que abrira num quartinho onde ficavam os equipamentos de som que não eram usados. Ele encontrou James agachado mimando Fox, uma cena comum de se ver.

O show iria começar em cinco horas e James não havia aparecido para a checagem de som nos primeiros minutos e ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro, e é lógico, Kendall tinha a obrigação de se oferecer para procurá-lo.

Havia algumas semanas que James comprara Fox, e ele já se comportava como um pai. Kendall ficava com ciúmes às vezes, pois ele passou mais tempo com o filhotinho nessas poucas semanas do que com Kendall em três meses. Imagine só, Kendall tendo ciúmes de um animal! Ele parecia uma criança, mas Kendall não se importava. O loiro já tinha ciúmes das pessoas que trocavam algumas palavras com James, imagina alguém tendo sua total atenção? Era revoltante.

Kendall se abaixou ao lado de James e o beijou. James recuou um pouco inseguro e olhou para a porta com preocupação.

\- Não se preocupe, todos estão ocupados na checagem de som – Kendall sorriu com a reação dele, era obvio que James só se preocupou daquele jeito porque Kendall insiste em manter discrição, Kendall adorava a influencia que ele tinha no seu garoto.  James se aproximou dos lábios do loiro, para recompensar o recuo, mas logo Kendall se levantou desviando do beijo e continuou – Lugar onde você deveria estar agora.

\- Eu sei... – James se levantou e pegou Fox no colo – Eu vim buscar o fugitivo aqui.

\- Você precisa mesmo carregá-lo pra todos os lugares?

\- Ciúmes? – James colocou o filhote outra vez no chão.

\- Pff, lógico que não – Kendall ironizou e envolveu seu braço ao redor do pescoço do mais alto.

Logo os dois estavam abraçados com suas testas pressionadas uma contra a outra.

\- Sabe, a gente podia aproveitar esse tempinho. – Kendall colocou suas mãos na nuca de James acariciando o cabelo dele.

\- Eu pensei que vocês me queriam na checagem de som.

\- Ah, eles podem esperar, eles acreditam que ainda estou te procurando, temos algum tempo.

\- Isso seria sua desculpa se eles te ouvissem gritando meu nome? – James sussurrou no ouvido de Kendall. Ele gostava de aproveitar todo o tempo que tivesse com o loiro, por menor que fosse, mas James não podia evitar provocá-lo e criar um jogo em volta das palavras de Kendall. Com o jeito competitivo que ele tinha, Kendall tornava aqueles joguinhos muito mais interessantes. 

\- Não é uma má ideia, admita.

\- Hm... Mas eu ainda acho que devemos ir para o palco logo – James se afastou de Kendall e abriu a porta quando o loiro a fechou com tudo por trás de James e o jogou contra ela.

James esqueceu o que era respirar por alguns segundos e caiu sobre os encantos dos olhos verdes de Kendall repletos de desejo.

Kendall já havia esperado de mais, sonhado de mais e se torturado de mais, ele não estava a fim de desperdiçar aquela oportunidade com jogos. Talvez outro dia.

\- Quando eu disse para aproveitarmos o tempo, não foi uma pergunta.

\- E o que foi então? – James sorriu.

\- Uma ordem – Kendall sussurrou no ouvido dele fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de James.

\- Sim, senhor – James responde sem fôlego.

No momento em que os dois iam quebrar a troca de olhares para se beijar, Fox começa a latir loucamente para os dois. Ele latia alto e sem parar, provavelmente foi ouvido pela equipe inteira que estava no palco. Lá se foi a cobertura dos dois.

Kendall se afastou e deixou James se desencostar da porta

\- Eu acho que alguém está com ciúmes – James riu e saiu do quarto. – Vamos garoto.

Fox seguiu James até a porta e parou para encarar Kendall. O loiro que ainda não havia saído encarou o cãozinho de volta por alguns segundos e disse:

\- Desiste filhote, ele foi meu primeiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquele momento foi o mais próximo de tranquilidade que Kendall teve naquela semana. A turnê “Better With U” estava só no começo  e houve o dobro de ensaios e preparo do que as outras turnês, e eles ainda estavam em sua quarta cidade.

Eram duas da tarde em Sacramento, Califórnia. A banda havia recebido três horas de descanso do ensaio da manhã para voltarem a tarde para a checagem de show. Com tanta correria relacionada aos shows, Kendall e James quase nunca tinham a oportunidade de terem um tempo a sós, e o mais próximo que chegaram foi dez minutos na primeira cidade da turnê, duas semanas passadas.

James descansava nos braços de Kendall, sua respiração encostada no peito do loiro acompanhando as batidas do coração dele.  Kendall estava com seu rosto pressionado contra o cabelo castanho de James, o suave cheiro de lavanda misturado com aquele tão familiar cheiro de James, fazia loucuras com a cabeça de Kendall. Era algo que ele não podia desligar ou se afastar, Kendall precisava tocá-lo, senti-lo e ter certeza que aquilo era real, não importa quantas vezes eles se viam em uma semana, ele precisava de James em seus braços para se sentir completo.

O resto da banda provavelmente estava passeando pela cidade ou vendo alguns amigos. Então James e Kendall aproveitaram essas horas de descanso para tentar recompensar o tempo perdido no hotel em que estavam hospedados, mesmo sabendo que eles nunca teriam o suficiente, os dois sempre ansiavam por mais de um do outro.

James entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Kendall. E nossa como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente! James não podia acreditar ainda o quão longe eles foram com aquilo. O que começou como uma brincadeira acabou virando algo para acelerar os batimentos de James. Kendall era realmente dele.

Kendall beija a testa do mais velho e o puxa mais para perto disposto a não solta-lo mais, já era difícil o suficiente passar vinte e quatro horas por dia com ele sem poder beijá-lo ou mostrar algum afeto a mais. Mas não era tudo negativo, Kendall perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele e James já se pegaram nos minutos de intervalos dos ensaios ou gravações nos últimos meses.

Porém, apesar de tudo ficar perfeito quando eles estavam juntos, James se incomodava com o fato de tudo estar em segredo, não só para a mídia, mas para seus amigos, sua família. Mesmo com todas as boas lembranças James queria mais, ele queria parar de fingir, parar de lutar contra a vontade de beijar Kendall quando ele falava alguma coisa estúpida e abria um sorriso lindo e exibindo suas covinhas; James queria parar de fingir que Kendall não era o centro do seu pensamento e o centro do seu mundo. Ele detestava mentir, mas Kendall sempre dava um jeito de convencê-lo que o segredo fazia tudo mais cativante.

\- Até quando nós vamos continuar com isso? – James perguntou suave e casualmente, ele não queria que o mundo soubesse, mas seria ótimo se não precisassem fingir diante os mais próximos.

\- Eu não me importaria de continuar com você assim pra sempre.

James sorriu, Kendall sabia como fazer seu coração bater mais forte, mas também sabia que ele estava tentando mudar de assunto. Ele não iria desistir tão fácil dessa vez.

\- Não, eu digo... O segredo, quando nós vamos dizer ao resto da banda pelo menos?

\- Qual seria a graça de um segredo se outras pessoas soubessem?

\- É serio! – James disse mais serio, cansado de desculpas. Era como se ele não pudesse tocar no assunto sem receber ironia de Kendall. Ele se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama – Por que a ideia te incomoda tanto? – James não soava irritado e sim, magoado.

Kendall se levantou, ajustou-se na cama e manteve- se sentado no mesmo lugar. James estava de costas para ele, mas o loiro sabia que havia tanta angustia em seus olhos quanto em sua voz. Kendall odiava a ideia de fazer James se sentir assim, e havia tantos motivos alem do que ele podia imaginar. Kendall não podia contar para as pessoas ainda sobre os dois, pelo menos, não ainda. Não era vergonha, ou medo, eram todos os problemas que ele achava que traria.

\- A ideia não me incomoda – Ele se ajoelhou ainda virado para as costas de James – Deus sabe o quanto eu quero te beijar o momento em que eu quiser, mas dos amigos para a imprensa, é um pulo e você sabe que não podemos arriscar.

James não respondeu, apenas passou a mão no rosto com nervosismo em seus gestos.

\- Você está bravo comigo? – Kendall perguntou.

\- Não – James disse deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso – Se ao menos eu soubesse como fazer isso.

O loiro sorriu com as palavras de James.

\- Você tem razão – James admitiu. Ele odiava quando Kendall estava certo sobre algo, pois ele costumava se vangloriar com todo o jeito convencido dele. Era fofo, mas não deixava de ser irritante.

\- Agora vem – Kendall se aproximou das costas de James, beijou seu pescoço e virou o rosto dele para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar – Deixa eu te dar mais alguns segredos pra guardar.

Kendall desejava que o seu real motivo para manter aquele segredo fosse à mídia. Se fosse para ser sincero, Kendall não dava a mínima para mídia. O que James não sabia era que Kendall não estava com medo de falar sobre James para Carlos e Logan, ou para a família dele, ou se quer para as fãs, o seu real medo era revelar o que acontecia entre os dois, para Dustin.


	3. Chapter 3

Suas mãos tremiam, seu coração palpitava. Kendall decidira contar sobre James para Dustin.

Não importa o que havia acontecido no passado dos dois, Dustin nunca deixou de ser o melhor amigo de Kendall. Ele nunca deixou de ser aquele para quem Kendall contava tudo e aquele que Kendall mais confiava.

Manter toda aquela situação em segredo era errado em varias maneiras. Para o loiro, Dustin tinha o direito ser a primeira pessoa á saber, levando em conta o jeito e o motivo pelo qual eles não tiveram a chance de ficarem juntos. Os dois percorreram um longo caminho juntos e compartilhavam memórias insubstituíveis e seria um erro não considerar isso ao manter James em segredo.

Não era algo que Kendall deveria se preocupar, aliás, não deveria ter ido tão longe. James não deveria ter conquistando um espaço tão grande na vida dele assim. O loiro não conseguia explicar o motivo pelo qual ele perdia o fôlego só de pensar em James, e de se sentir vazio quando passava segundos longe dele. Era algo novo, e forte, um sentimento angustiante que Kendall não conseguia se livrar. Ele não estava fazendo aquilo apenas pela amizade que ele tinha com Dustin, mas principalmente por James, para ver o sorriso no rosto dele quando soubesse que Kendall deu o primeiro passo.

Kendall seguiu a melodia de “Drive” que vinha do fundo do ônibus. Incubus sempre atraia a atenção do loiro e ele sabia que se alguém estivesse tocando uma musica deles deveria ser o Dustin.

O ônibus da turnê havia parado para abastecer a caminho de Chicago. E todos saíram um pouco para tomar ar ou coisa do tipo. Dustin foi o primeiro a voltar para o ônibus e Kendall foi procurá-lo.

\- Dustin? – Kendall o chamou.

\- Hey – Dustin sorriu e levantou a cabeça para olhar o amigo fazendo caminho até ele.

\- O pessoal estava te procurando, você sumiu.

\- E ninguém pensou em me procurar no ônibus? “Sumir” não se aplica a situação – Dustin disse ajeitando os óculos e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Kendall sorriu com aquele jeito irônico e hipster do amigo.

\- Eu estou procurando por você no ônibus – Kendall se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Você não está me procurando por causa deles, você quer alguma coisa.

E ele estava certo, Kendall queria resolver as coisas com Dustin, e ele precisava puxar um assunto casual como sempre fazia antes de pedir um favor importante ou insano. Isso não costumava funcionar, já que na maioria das vezes Dustin sabia o que o amigo queria e dizia “Não” antes da pergunta ser feita. Eles eram como gêmeos que sabiam o pensamento um do outro.

\- Uau! Como você valoriza minha amizade.

\- Você sabe que eu trocaria se ela valesse pelo menos um violão novo.

Kendall riu e empurrou Dustin com os ombros, fazendo os dois amigos rirem. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

\- Sabe, eu senti falta disso – Kendall desabafou.

\- Disso o que?

\- Nós dois.

\- Não tem praticamente um dia que a gente não se vê, Kendall – Dustin abriu um pequeno sorriso, olhando para o violão, onde tocava algumas notas aleatórias.

\- Não, eu digo... Um tempo juntos, nós dois como nos velhos tempos. Eu sinto falta de conversar com você direito. Eu sinto saudades do meu melhor amigo.

\- Eu nunca deixei de ser seu melhor amigo.

Kendall tirou o violão das mãos de Dustin e colocou do seu lado, voltando a atenção do amigo para ele.

\- Você entendeu o que eu disse.

Dustin observou a expressão do amigo. Sua sobrancelha direita estava levantada, seus olhos verdes o encaravam sem interrupções pedindo a atenção dele. Dustin percebeu que aquilo era sério para Kendall.

\- Eu também senti sua falta Kendall – Dustin admitiu. Eles realmente não conversavam fazia tempo. Dustin sempre fez o máximo para manter a amizade deles intacta, mas era difícil dizer que era o mesmo.

\- Então... Eu estava pensando, eu soube desse restaurante em Toronto, a melhor pizzaria do estado, o que acha de irmos para lá depois do show de Ontário? Nós dois.

\- Ah, por mim tudo bem. – Dustin sorriu – Por que você faz tanta questão, afinal?

\- Só saudade dos velhos tempos.

Kendall se levantou. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele ia confessar, mas tinha acabado de adiar para duas cidades depois. Não! Ele tinha que parar de adiar, por James. O loiro suspirou e virou para Dustin outra vez, que se levantou.

\- O que houve?

\- Ok, eu não posso fazer isso – Kendall disse angustiado –Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Sem adiar, ou jogar conversa fora... Dustin, eu...

Num piscar de olhos, Dustin se aproximou de Kendall calando-o com um beijo. O loiro ficou surpreso, mas não se moveu. Ele caiu sobre o toque e acompanhou o ritmo de Dustin. Foi um beijou intenso e urgente. Havia muito tempo que um não sentia o outro dessa forma, porém, nenhum dos dois havia esquecido a sensação. A mão esquerda de Dustin percorria a cintura de Kendall, enquanto a outra segurava a lateral do rosto dele. Kendall tinha uma mão na nuca de Dustin e outra estava no peito dele, agarrando a camiseta cinza que o guitarrista usava. Era algo insaciável que Kendall se descobriu sentindo falta. Porém, Kendall deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele rompeu o beijo e se afastou rápido de Dustin, empurrando-o um pouco.

\- O que houve? – Dustin perguntou cortando as palavras com um pouco de falta de ar.

\- Isso está errado, isso está muito, **_muito_** errado – Kendall dizia mais para si do que para Dustin.

\- Eu não entendo! Você fala tudo àquilo sobre sentir minha falta, e quando eu te beijo você diz que é errado.

\- É!... N- Não... Quer dizer...  Eu sentia sua falta como meu melhor amigo, n-não assim... – Kendall diz com uma pequena, porém, reconhecível revolta em sua voz.

\- Então porque você correspondeu?

\- Hm?

\- Você me beijou de volta.

\- Não, eu não beijei – Kendall suspirou – Eu preciso ir lá fora.

\- Sim, você beijou – Dustin soltou um pequeno riso com o nervosismo do amigo.

\- Não, eu não te beijei de volta – O loiro insistiu - Eu preciso ir lá fora.

\- Kendall...

\- Não... Só... Deixe-me.

Kendall saiu do ônibus e o contornou e encostou suas costas na parte que estava virada pra estrada deserta.

Ele não estava bem. O que foi aquilo afinal? Aquilo não era pra ter acontecido, era isso que ele ganhava por tentar ser honesto? Como ele deveria falar com Dustin depois daquilo? Ou ainda pior: Como falar com James depois daquilo?

O revoltante era o fato de que ele não podia culpa ninguém além dele mesmo. James confiava em Kendall e tudo o que ele fez foi complicar ainda mais as coisas entre eles. Mas tudo o que ele queria era fazer algo bom para James, para os dois, para amizade dele e do Dustin. Kendall deveria saber o fim de todas as “boas intenções”.  


	4. Chapter 4

Havia raras oportunidades nas turnês onde a banda passava a noite em um hotel depois de um show. Era costume, levando em conta a agenda dos shows, que eles passassem a noite no ônibus seguindo diretamente para a próxima cidade. Porém, houve um bom senso que devido há uma semana dura e exaustiva toda a banda e equipe mereciam uma mordomia.

Era três e meia da manhã, e naquela madrugada o frio botou todos dali debaixo das cobertas. Se Kendall tivesse se esforçado o suficiente, ninguém teria ouvido o que acontecera naquele quarto. O quarto de James estava bagunçado, repleto de roupas espalhadas no chão. Era meio obvio que Kendall havia passado por ali, devido sua fama pela organização. Todos da equipe e banda foram separados em dois por quarto. Por causa do numero desigual, James ganhou um quarto individual.

O Kendall abotoou sua calça jeans e recolheu sua camiseta do chão cuidadosamente para não acordar James. Ele nem teve a oportunidade de dormir já que do show, ele deixou suas coisas no quarto em que estava e subiu direto para o quarto de James sem que ninguém percebesse.

Várias coisas o perturbavam naquela semana.  De certo modo, tudo se resumia a um problema só. Desde que ele e Dustin se beijaram, sua consciência pesava toneladas. Era difícil olhar para James direito e ele acabou se distanciando um pouco do mais velho. James percebeu esta mudança e Kendall aproveitou essa oportunidade em Washington para se redimir.

Ele não desmarcou seus planos com Dustin, e em Chicago eles tiveram aquele jantar a sós que o loiro havia proposto. Os dois amigos chegaram a um acordo: nenhum dos dois iria mais tocar no assunto, seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Decidido isso no começo da noite, Kendall e Dustin continuaram o jantar como os bons e velhos amigos que eles sempre foram um para o outro. Porém, mesmo com tudo resolvido entre eles, Kendall ainda carregava a culpa em seu peito. E isso tirava seu sono e sua paciência, muitas vezes descontando em algum de seus amigos.

James piscou os olhos, e sonolento, se ajeitou nas cobertas para ver Kendall recolher suas roupas. Seus olhos se voltaram para o relógio.

\- Indo embora tão cedo? – James perguntou se espreguiçando.

\- Se eu tiver sorte, o Logan não percebeu que sai ainda.

\- São três horas da manhã Kendall, o Logan não vai acordar tão fácil só pra saber onde você está.

\- Mesmo assim, nós precisamos de descanso.

\- Então você me usa e vai embora? Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou?

\- Cala a boca – Kendall riu do sarcasmo na voz de James.

\- Mas sério! Fica por favor! – James abraçou as costas de Kendall e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro – Qualquer coisa você diz para ele que estava sem sono ou acordou cedo ou outra coisa. Você é bom em inventar desculpas – Ele riu. Kendall se levantou da cama, fazendo James perder um pouco de seu equilíbrio.

\- Eu não posso – disse o loiro.

-Kendall, o que houve? – O fato de James saber da facilidade de Kendall de inventar as coisas, o incomodava. Não era algo que ele queria que James se acostumasse.

\- Não é nada.

\- Kendall... – James chama sua atenção mais uma vez. O mais velho abotoa seu jeans e senta na beira da cama para dar ao loiro a oportunidade de falar. Ele tem agido estranho a semana inteira e James estava preocupado, porém sem chances de perguntar direito o que estava errado.

 - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Kendall disse num tom quase inaudível.

\- O que houve?

\- É algo que vem me sufocando por dias e eu não consigo mais guardar isso comigo. Eu estava certo que o assunto estava acabado, mas algo em mim diz que esconder isso é errado. – Kendall respirou fundo para que pudesse continuar, mas ainda continuava muito nervoso – Depois disso você provavelmente não vai querer me olhar na cara, e eu até entendo, mas e-eu... Eu preciso tirar esse peso de mim – Kendall andava de um lado para o outro, sem coragem de olhar James nos olhos

\- Kendall – James chamou sua atenção com serenidade e pediu para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, mesmo temendo a reação, Kendall não podia dizer não a ele.

\- É sobre o Dustin – Kendall esperou o mais velho reagir, mas seus olhos apenas pediam que continuasse.

\- Eu e ele... Nós tivemos algo antes da banda, quase tivemos, eu não sei... E eu acho que ele ainda guarda a ideia.

\- Oh – James disse com um tom confuso e surpreso, mas não impressionado.

\- Como assim “oh”? – Kendall se levantou.

\- Era isso que estava te perturbando?

\- Bem...

\- Por que eu realmente não preciso ficar sabendo dos seus ex...

\- James...

\- Só espero que você não me peça pra falar dos meus, porq-

\- **Ele me beijou!**

James se calou e encarou o loiro que respirava ofegante pelo jeito que suas palavras saíram. Ele não esperava isso.

\- C-como, – James engoliu seco, e buscava as palavras certas para uma pergunta da qual ainda não sabia – Você o beijou?

\- Não! – Kendall se ajoelhou na frente de James que mantinha sua cabeça baixa – Ele me beijou e eu o afastei. Eu não me importo que o que nós temos esteja em segredo... E-eu nunca iria... – Ele segurou o queixo de James e o levantou, havia lagrimas correndo pelo rosto do mais velho – Hey, eu estou com você.

\- Então porque você está me dizendo isso agora? – James afastou a mão do loiro – Você passou todo esse tempo me tratando mal, mantendo distancia, e eu fiquei me perguntando o que eu tinha feito de errado!

\- Foi em Chicago e... Eu não sabia como te dizer!

\- Se passaram dias! Todas as vezes que eu te parei e perguntei o que tinha acontecido e você disse “nada” e passava reto, me machucava porque eu podia jurar que você queria terminar comigo. – Esse era na verdade o maior medo de James. Ele sentia que toda aquela relação estava em uma corda bamba e ele sempre temia que Kendall se cansasse dele alguma hora. E aquela ultima semana o deixou angustiado, mas ele não tinha coragem de trazer o assunto à tona. Porque afinal, o que eles tinham para terminar? Eles nunca definiram aquilo como um namoro, e desde o começo foi sempre dois amigos que dormiam juntos. Talvez as coisas se complicaram com o tempo, mas James acreditava que aquilo tudo significava muito mais para ele do que para Kendall.

\- Não, não é nada disso. Olha, quando eu e ele saímos pra jantar , nós concordam-

\- **Ah**! Vocês foram jantar juntos? – James soava irritado agora.

\- É... Mas...

\- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, afinal?

Kendall se manteve em silencio e se afastou de James, encostando-se à parede de frente para a cama. Ele não gostava de ver James triste e o matava saber que foi ele quem causou isso. Ele estragou tudo! As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior e suas explicações só o afundavam cada vez mais. Ele resolveu se calar, Kendall queria que James falasse, gritasse ou qualquer coisa. Ele merecia.

\- Então – James disse, mais calmo, olhando para Kendall, mas com seu fôlego se esgotando aos poucos – você está pensando em voltar com ele?

Os olhos verdes de Kendall encaravam a angustia que os olhos de James traziam. Aquela não era a resposta ou reação que Kendall esperava. Ele esperava mais revolta, ou xingamentos, mas não isso. A voz de James trazia conformidade, como se ele já tivesse aceitado a ideia porque já esperava isso, como se não confiasse no que os dois tinham, como se James não acreditasse no que Kendall sentia.

\- Não! Não é isso – Kendall se sentou ao lado de James pegou sua mão com medo de ser mal interpretado – James, eu estou com você, sem pensar duas vezes!

\- Então... Por que você teve que esconder isso de mim?

\- Porque eu pensei que eu poderia enterrar isso e esquecer, mas eu não gosto de mentir!

James levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou o loiro. Tudo o que eles fizeram nos últimos meses foi mentir, e Kendall era o maior incentivador da situação.

\- Eu quis dizer que não gosto de mentir pra você James! Por alguma razão eu não consigo mentir pra você – Kendall se levantou outra vez e respirou fundo – Eu não consigo olhar nos teus olhos e mentir, porque já é difícil encarar as pessoas e fingir que você não deixa um vazio em mim quando se afasta. Até porque eu não consigo explicar por que eu preciso de você do meu lado pra me sentir completo e preciso do seu toque pra me sentir seguro; ou então explicar aonde meu fôlego vai quando você fala comigo; ou por que parece que meu coração vai pular do meu peito quando eu penso em você; ou explicar todas as noites que passei em claro pensando em como eu consegui alguém como você, porque você é tem todas as qualidades que falta em mim e você me faz uma pessoa melhor. Por algum motivo você traz essa parte honesta em mim e eu não sei o porquê, assim como eu não sei o porquê de você ter esse efeito na minha vida e não saber o motivo me assusta pra caramba – Kendall recuperou seu fôlego e esperou uma reação de James.

James se levantou da cama e andou até o loiro, segurou seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos e beijou seus lábios. James abriu um sorriso e com suas testas grudadas uma na outra ele disse:

\- Eu também te amo.


	5. Chapter 5

James apressava os passos sob a luz do meio dia. Ele precisava terminar de arrumar suas coisas para saírem de Boston, mas foi interrompido por um pedido por mensagem de Kendall dizendo para encontrá-lo em um endereço qualquer.

O endereço estava certo e James havia achado o numero do local, mas algo parecia errado. As ruas por onde estava andando, estavam desertas e o prédio que deveria ir, parecia abandonado e vazio. James não conseguia entender, Kendall costumava arranjar lugares onde eles pudessem ficar a sós, mas dessa vez ele havia exagerado.

O prédio era pequeno e possuía uma placa danificada que parecia ser a de um cinema antigo. James estava desconfiado, mas ele já havia feito todo aquele caminho e seria estupidez voltar agora. James se irritava com o fato de confiar tão cegamente em Kendall, sem questioná-lo ou negar um pedido dele toda vez que ele lançava aquele olhar pidão feito de esmeraldas. Aquilo pegava James todas às vezes.

James bateu na porta do antigo cinema, mas ninguém atendeu, ele a empurrou lentamente e percebeu que estava aberta.

\- Eu atravessei Boston por sua causa Kendall, é melhor valer à pena – Ele pensou em voz alta.

Estava tudo escuro e seria o mesmo que ficar de olhos fechados se não fossem por pequenas luzinhas formando uma trilha no chão. James as seguiu antes que tropeçasse em alguma coisa naquela escuridão. Ele pode sentir cortinas tocarem suas mãos que estavam estendidas para evitar dar de cara com alguma coisa. James agarrou as cortinas e pode perceber que algo brilhava atrás das mesmas. Ele as atravessou e não pode acreditar no que viu.

Aquilo com certeza valeu a travessia da cidade.

James se encontrou numa sala de cinema enorme iluminada por velas e luzes. As paredes listradas estavam repletas de pequenas luzes que também se encontravam no teto e nas costas de vários acentos da sala. Havia pétalas de rosa nas laterais da sala levando a plataforma abaixo do telão. Ali havia centenas de velas e todas elas rodeavam uma mesa de dois lugares com um candelabro em seu centro e dois pratos correspondentes aos lugares vazios.

\- Desculpe por todo o mistério – Kendall saiu de uma parte não iluminada a esquerda do telão – Eu queria que fosse especial.

James estava fascinado e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que todas as luzes daquele lugar juntas, assim como os olhos de Kendall brilhavam de orgulho.

\- C-como? – Foi a única palavra que James conseguia pronunciar naquele momento.

\- Digamos que tinha dividas para cobrar por aqui.

\- Eu imaginei que você não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho. – James brincou.

Kendall riu e se aproximou do mais velho.

\- E então? O que achou?

\- Está tudo tão... – James respirou fundo e olhou para as luzes acima dele – Mágico.

O loiro abaixou o rosto de James segurando em seu queixo para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar.

\- Essa era a intenção, é nosso aniversário afinal.

James olhou para baixo e sorriu – Você lembrou.

\- É claro que eu lembrei.

O fato de ele ter sorrido ao ouvir aquilo de Kendall era mais para rir dele mesmo, ou pelo menos seus pensamentos em relação ao aniversario deles. Mesmo depois da noite passada onde Kendall se declarou para ele, James não podia deixar de carregar a duvida consigo. Era impossível se livrar daquele sentimento de “é bom de mais para ser verdade”, mas ele já se sentia mais tranquilo em relação aquilo. James riu dos pensamentos que acordaram com ele aquela manhã. Ele estava certo que Kendall não lembraria, pois afinal eles nunca chamaram o relacionamento deles de namoro. Quatro de março do ano anterior, onde as escapadas e os encontros começaram, quando no começo era apenas diversão e um habito que eles não tinham forças para largar. De habito ao vicio; de vicio, á... Um almoço num cinema iluminado.

Na noite em que Kendall disse tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta, os dois não conversaram mais. Eles apenas se deitaram na cama outra vez e puxaram as cobertas, Kendall abraçou a cintura do mais velho deixando seus corpos compartilharem calor outra vez, beijou o pescoço de James e adormeceu junto a ele, com sua respiração, agora tranquila, alcançando a nuca de James.

\- Eu sei que não podemos ter um encontro de verdade em um encontro. Então fiz o máximo pra te recompensar

Kendall o guiou a mesa e puxou a cadeira para que James pudesse se sentar.  Ele nunca se imaginou fazendo tamanha surpresa para nenhuma de suas ex. James era especial, por isso ele merecia algo assim. Ok, talvez seja um pouco de culpa restante em seu coração por tirar lagrimas de James na ultima noite em que os dois estiveram juntos. Tudo ficou bem no final, mas pedir desculpas não era o suficiente para Kendall, não nessa situação. Ele precisava colocar um sorriso no rosto do mais velho. Aquele sorriso, naquele momento. O jeito como os olhos de James brilhavam e seu sorriso aparentava ser sincero e feliz – Feliz porque Kendall o fez feliz – era isso que o loiro queria. Era isso que ele precisava.

Porque a realidade era que James de alguma forma virou o centro do seu mundo, a razão das suas escolhas e motivo do seu sorriso. Passara-se um ano e Kendall podia jurar que foram séculos. Deveria ser impossível se importar tanto com alguém em tão pouco tempo, com tanta facilidade. E Kendall sabia agora, tudo o que sentia se resumia a um só sentimento. O único que podia te fazer sofrer e alegrar seu coração ao mesmo tempo. Se Kendall estivesse errado, ele não se importava, pois já cometeu vários erros e pela primeira vez parecia certo afirmar que...

\- Eu te amo – Kendall interrompeu a frase de James.

Silencio pairou na sala de cinema. Kendall roubou as palavras e o fôlego de James. O loiro ofegava, não foi planejado dizer assim, de repente. E mesmo já ouvido James falar que o amava antes, Kendall acabara de admitir que o amasse pra James e para si mesmo.

\- Eu te amo também – James sorriu com toda a certeza da sinceridade na voz do loiro. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, foi até Kendall e estendeu a mão. O loiro segurou a mão de James, se levantou e foi puxado para um beijo. Um beijo suave e apaixonado.

Foi a primeira vez que eles tinham dito aquelas palavras propriamente. Havia amor e ao mesmo tempo medo naquele beijo. Pois tudo podia desmoronar, ou dar errado, machucá-los ou machucar as pessoas ao redor deles. Tudo era incerto naquele relacionamento. Mas eles não se afastavam, pois tudo foi longe de mais; Luzes de velas os iluminavam, rosas rodeavam seus pés e havia musica tocando no fundo, mas isso pouco importava no final. Eles se beijavam com medo de não haver um amanhã para os dois, mesmo sabendo que iriam lutar por um novo amanhecer.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ele subiu e desceu escadas, passou em frente de todas as janelas que cobriam a estrutura daquele teatro e não o encontrou. 

Kendall foi enviado para procurar Dustin que havia sumido uns minutos depois que começaram a checagem de som. Estava se tornando comum, frequente até, Dustin sumir em alguns instantes, com boas desculpas em momentos sem importância. Kendall sentia que havia algo errado, mas não conseguia um momento bom para perguntar o quê.

O loiro revirou o teatro de Durham. Um local enorme, revestido de janelas e arquitetura impressionante que em algumas horas estaria repleto de fãs. Ele ouviu uma melodia de Maroon 5 vinda de um dos quartos no ultimo andar do local, bem no fundo dele. Era o jeito mais fácil de encontrar Dustin: procurando a melodia de seu violão. Ao se aproximar da porta, Kendall pode sentir um cheiro familiar, que poderia explicar muito.

\- Dustin? – Kendall perguntou ao abrir a porta. Ele pode ver Dustin pulando de susto ao ver a porta se abrindo. O guitarrista estava sentado com seu violão em mãos e um basiado na boca, algo que Kendall não via frequentimente.

\- Ah, é só você... – Dustin suspirou aliviado e soltou uma pequena risada – Como você me achou aqui afinal? – Ele colocou seu violão à direita e com a ponta dos dedos pegou o basiado.

\- Esse não é exatamente o quarto mais silencioso. Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

\- Eu não sei... Cinco minutos, eu acho?

\- Vinte, na verdade.

\- Uau tudo isso? Eu nem percebi.

\- É, eu posso ver o porquê. – Ele apontou – Você está brincando com fogo, Dustin.

\- Essa não seria a melhor expressão, mas eu aceito – Dustin riu.

\- Estou falando serio – As palavras do loiro soavam impacientes e parcialmente preocupadas, não seria nada bonito se outra pessoa o tivesse encontrado. Alguém da equipe ou alguma fã que aguardava o show depois do M&G.

\- Viu? Esse é o problema! Aceita? – Dustin estendeu o basiado á Kendall.

\- Não. Eu parei se lembra? E eu pensei que você tinha parado também.

\- Não, não pensou – Dustin estava certo, Kendall sabia que ele não havia deixado completamente, porém era muito raro vê-lo sair a qualquer hora, ou momento para fumar. Ele levava sua carreira a sério – Você sabe que não é um vicio, é um habito.

\- Alguma coisa aconteceu?

\- Muito aconteceu, por que você acha que eu estou aqui, afinal? – Kendall o conhecia o suficiente para saber o motivo das ações de Dustin que eram cobertas de descuido.

\- Algo que você queira conversar? – Kendall perguntou sem jeito. Eles costumavam se abrir um para o outro de vez em quando, mas nunca era preciso de perguntas.

\- Como todas aquelas vezes que eu queria conversar?

\- Quais vezes?

\- Exato. – Dustin sorriu. Ele não era de falar sobre seus sentimentos, normalmente era Kendall que dava um jeito de deixá-lo ao limite até que Dustin estivesse pronto para dizer o que estava angustiando ele.

Kendall se sentou ao lado de Dustin

\- Vamos, nós precisamos voltar.

\- Ok, mas antes – Ele estendeu o basiado a Kendall.

\- Não, obrigado.

Dustin continuou com sua mão estendida. Kendall o encarou levantando uma sobrancelha dizendo que não ia repetir sua decisão outra vez, porém depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, ele aceitou deixando as pontas de seus dedos queimarem ao toque daquilo outra vez.

O loiro trouxe o basiado até sua boca com um pouco de desconfiança, porém longo deixou seus músculos relaxarem ao libertar a fumaça lentamente. Kendall sorriu. Aquilo era incrível, ele esqueceu aquela sensação, porém não podia se desviar do motivo pelo qual estava ali. O loiro ia se levantar quando o braço esquerdo de Dustin o envolveu, e se apoiou em seu ombro. O guitarrista trouxe seu corpo para mais perto de Kendall e o direcionou para a esquerda, e Kendall fez o mesmo, assim Dustin podia segurar o loiro por trás. Kendall estava ciente do que seu amigo estava fazendo, algo que costumava ser comum para os dois. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas o deixou prosseguir. Dustin colocou seu rosto a cima do ombro direito de Kendall e com a mão esquerda pegou o basiado que estava na boca do amigo, levou até a sua e depois devolveu a Kendall para que eles pudessem liberar a fumaça juntos e deixar que ela os abraçasse também.

Foi um gesto familiar e toques que confortavam ambos. Aquilo o lembrava de seus tempos em sua cidade de origem. Sua casa. Estar com Dustin, para Kendall, era estar em casa. Talvez, esse era o motivo pelo qual Kendall não conseguia se ver longe do amigo. Dustin se tornou parte de sua vida, uma parte que ele nunca ousaria esquecer ou se desapegar. Se ao menos as coisas tivessem sido mais fáceis, uma amizade mais fácil, resultados mais fáceis. Kendall se lembra da noite depois de saber que foi aceito em Big Time Rush. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Dustin dizendo que estava com medo de perdê-lo. Depois de um tempo, ao lembrar-se dessa mensagem, ele se sentia idiota por ter achado aquela mensagem idiota. Para ele era impossível algo assim acontecer. O tempo provou o contrario. As coisas se complicaram no meio do caminho, e não importam quantas vezes Kendall tentava puxar Dustin para perto dele, algo sempre parecia o afastar outra vez. Não era culpa dele. Nenhum dos dois tinha culpa do resultado dos caminhos que eles tomaram. Kendall imagina o que teria acontecido se os dois tivessem dado certo. Se Kendall não tivesse sido covarde e um péssimo amigo, onde eles estariam? E ao se perguntar isso é impossível não pensar em James. Se ele tivesse com Dustin, James ainda teria chamado sua atenção? Aquele beijo resultado de bebidas e brincadeiras teria acontecido mesmo assim? Às vezes ele se perguntava se todos os danos que a amizade dele e de Dustin sofreu, foi algo necessário para que ele pudesse perseguir mais coisas, coisas além dos dois. Seria graças a isso que ele teve a chance de se apaixonar por James?... **_James_**.

\- Nós deveríamos ir – Kendall percebeu que não deveria estar naquele sofá.

\- É eu sei – Dustin respondeu. Porém, nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Ambos começaram a rir. A risada de um completava a do outro, como sempre foi, como deveria ser. Eles se sentiam estúpidos, os dois deveriam estar trabalhando como adultos, mas em vez disso eles estavam fumando e rindo como adolescentes. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão ruim. Era algo que fazia falta.

Dustin interrompeu sua risada para observar a do loiro. Aquela risada linda, boba, contagiante e ridícula, que Dustin costumava ter só pra ele, e agora tinha que dividi-la. Kendall virou seu rosto e encontrou os olhos de Dustin fixos nele.

\- O que foi? – Kendall perguntou.

\- Nada – Ele sorriu e olhou para baixo

\- É melhor nós irmos, você está muito chapado – Kendall riu.

\- Ok, então só mais uma – Dustin colocou o basiado na frente de Kendall outra vez e ele se quer argumentou com aquilo.

Então, a porta do quarto abre, os dois amigos se ajeitam no sofá e se assustam ao encontrarem o peso no olhar de James que estava à porta. Dustin tirou seu braço de Kendall e esmagou o basiado às pressas.

\- Nós estamos esperando por vocês – James disse sem nenhuma expressão aparente em seu rosto.

 - É, eu estou ciente disso – Dustin disse.

\- Claro, como um verdadeiro profissional.

\- Sou todo ouvidos, Sr. Moralidade.

\- Cala a boca.

\- Nós podemos ir agora? – a voz de Kendall cortou alta e impaciente o inicio de discussão que havia naquela sala.

\- Sim, podemos – Dustin se levantou do sofá e se retirou da sala sem mais palavras.

James esperou um pouco e virou-se para o corredor.

\- James... – A voz de Kendall o interrompeu.

\- Precisamos ir

\- Só quero que saiba...

\- _Eu disse que devemos ir –_ James fez-se claro desta vez.

Kendall não disse mais nada, passou de James no corredor e fez seu caminho para o palco sem olhar para trás, assim não encontraria o olhar de desapontamento de James o encarando de volta. 


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ok, nós podemos conversar agora – Kendall disse ao fechar a porta do camarim. James estava virado para o espelho da penteadeira de frente a porta e seu reflexo tentava não encarar o mais novo encostado na porta.

\- Nós não temos nada para conversar – James disse ajeitando seu casaco, ainda virado para seu reflexo. Seus olhos ainda assim não encontrava com os verdes que o encaravam por trás.

\- Não, não temos. Mas você quer do mesmo jeito – A voz do loiro soava cansada como ambos estavam. O dia havia sido longo, o show drenara todas as energias de todos os envolvidos e todos naquele teatro só desejavam ir para casa e descansar. Porém Kendall não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar aquele clima pesado entre ele e James.

James cruzou seus braços e virou para enfim fazer contato visual com Kendall, pois o tom na voz dele o deixou intrigado. Era como se o motivo pelo qual James estava irritado fosse bobo e desnecessário, mas ele sabia que não faria bem guardar aquilo só para ele.

\- Maconha, Kendall? Serio? – James fez seu ponto.

\- Não aja tão surpreso – Kendall fez seu caminho até um sofá vermelho de veludo ao canto esquerdo do camarim perto de onde James estava  – Até os fãs sabem sobre – Ele sentou-se espalhando seus braços com conforto no sofá, porém não tão despreocupado quanto parecia, pois o olhar de James pesava quilos no loiro e fazia aquele grande camarim, menor a cada segundo.

\- Mas eu pensei que tivesse parado.

\- Eu parei, mas olha, foi só dessa vez e não foi nada demais.

\- Sim, porque o Dustin disse que não seria.

\- Ah! Então é sobre isso que se trata... Dustin – Era obvio que esse era o verdadeiro motivo. James também tinha seu passado com bebida então não era ninguém pra julgar. Dustin tinha seu braço ao redor de Kendall quando James entrou no quarto mais cedo, e não havia nenhum espaço entre os dois. Dane-se o basiado. Os dois estavam todos próximos, sorrindo, com os olhos fixados no outro e dispostos a disfarçar quando James abriu a porta. Ele não era daquelas pessoas que exageram no que vêem por ciúmes, mas James sabia que Dustin não havia desistido de Kendall e era difícil olhar toda aquela aproximação dos dois com os mesmos olhos. James nunca comentou isso com Kendall para não criar problemas, pois por mais que ele ame o amasse, James não tinha o direito de intervir na amizade dos dois. Ele passou o dia tentando se convencer que não havia nada demais naquela cena, mas estava difícil. Estava cada vez mais difícil já que os dois estavam mais próximos ao passar dos dias.

\- Isso não é sobre seu amigo, ex ou tanto faz... É sobre a sua carreira– James tentou disfarçar, talvez aquela fora a pior mentira que já contou, pois não conseguiu olhar nos olhos verdes de Kendall enquanto dizia.

Kendall percebeu aquele gesto e sorriu. Ele se aproximou de James, alisou a lateral do seu rosto, porém o mais velho recuou com o toque.

\- Você está com ciúmes.

\- Esse não é o ponto.

\- O ponto é – Kendall pegou as mãos de James – Foi uma única vez e não vai acontecer mais. Eu prometo.

\- E quanto ao Dustin?

\- Eu amo _você_ James, ele é só meu amigo e é isso. Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes – James se apoiou na penteadeira.

\- Você fica muito fofo com ciúmes – Kendall abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, vendo que estava conseguindo tirar um rosado das bochechas do mais velho.

\- Cala a boca – James tentou encobrir um pequeno sorriso de vergonha.

Kendall se aproximou mais de James e colocou suas mãos dentro da camiseta dele, elas alisaram sua barriga e fizeram seu caminho pela sua cintura dele até agarrarem á seu cinto. Kendall começou a provocá-lo beijando seu pescoço. Agora, aquilo era golpe baixo! Se Kendall pensava que podia comprar o perdão de James com aquela provocação ele estava errado. Os lábios macios Kendall percorrendo o pescoço dele era um sentimento ótimo que fazia seu sangue ferver, porém ele precisava manter sua causa.

\- Kendall, para – James disse, mas fez pouco para se livrar do loiro.

\- Deixa eu te mostrar que eu sou só seu.

\- Eu disse pra você parar – James empurrou Kendall com força o suficiente para interrompê-lo. – Você e o Dustin...

\- Eu não entendo sua preocupação com ele! – Kendall tinha revolta em sua voz causada pela insistência de James nesse assunto.

\- Você não entende? – James se afastou de Kendall passou por ele e ficou de costas para a porta, Kendall se virou para prestar atenção em James que tentava inutilmente manter a paciência com o descaso de Kendall – Como você acha que eu fico toda vez que eu vejo vocês dois próximos daquele jeito? Eu não olho pra uma cena daquela como uma amizade de infância, e sim um ex que te quer de volta todo próximo de você, porque você é muito covarde pra dizer que é meu namorado.

Kendall substituiu o sorriso em seu rosto por uma expressão um pouco surpresa e permaneceu em silencio, sem ter as palavras certas para responder aquilo.

James respirou fundo e alisou seu rosto pra conter seu estresse. Ele observou a expressão no rosto do loiro.

\- Desculpa, e-eu só... Eu não te acho covarde é só que –

\- N-não... Não se preocupe, eu não me importo com isso.

\- Então por que essa cara? – James voltou com a serenidade em sua voz.

\- É a primeira vez que você me chama de namorado – Kendall disse meio sem graça.

James ficou sem reação pelo fato daquilo ser tudo o que Kendall deu importância. Se ele pensasse bem, a palavra “namoro” nunca foi dita entre eles, mesmo depois de um ano “juntos” e das declarações dos últimos dias. O clima naquela sala mudou por completo, o silencio voltou a pairar ali, porém, agora, os dois possuíam sorrisos bobos em seus rostos e vermelho em suas bochechas, e tentavam inutilmente disfarçar.

As coisas estavam diferentes entre eles. Um diferente bom. Aquela relação deles estava mais seria, e definida. Mesmo em segredo, ela tinha uma forma finalmente. Aquilo os assustava um pouco. James não conseguia mais voltar com a sua expressão irritada, pois Kendall conseguiu outra vez fazer a briga parecer irrelevante. Ele só queria conseguir vencer uma discussão entre eles alguma vez, pelo menos uma discussão em que James provasse estar certo e Kendall não conseguisse amenizar tudo com um simples sorriso ou declarações bobas que faziam James esquecer o motivo da sua raiva. 

James vestiu sua cara neutra outra vez e disse.

\- Eu estou cansado então, eu acho que já vou indo pro hotel – Ele abriu a porta e antes de fechá-la continuou – A gente se vê lá, Kendall.

\- Tchau – Ele respondeu com a mesma falta de animo que James.

Kendall então se encontrou sozinho no camarim, sentado outra vez no sofá alisando calmamente o veludo. Mesmo com a história do “namorado” amenizando a briga. James parecia ter saído de lá magoado demais para insistir. Kendall deveria ter previsto isso. Mas foi ingênuo de mais em pensar “não vai ser nada de mais”. Pois o loiro realmente acreditava na falta de importância do jeito que Dustin o segurava, já que era algo normal para eles antes da amizade deles virar um romance. Kendall alisou o rosto com ambas as mãos. Aquilo soou ridículo mesmo em seus pensamentos. É claro que tinha importância, não era certo aquilo, a sensação de estar nos braços de Dustin outra vez era ótima, mas não significava que era certa, passava das linhas da amizade que eles deveriam manter.  Kendall precisava por alguns limites na relação com o Dustin, por James, porque ele percebeu o quanto aquilo magoava o mais velho e ele não queria aquilo. James provavelmente estaria dormindo quando voltasse ou simplesmente evitaria falar com o loiro. Ele deveria ter insistido mais, pedido perdão mesmo se não achasse necessidade naquilo, só pra ganhar um beijo de boa noite indicando que as coisas estavam bem entre os dois.

Foi então que Randy entrou no camarim.

\- Você ainda está ai?

\- Nós já estamos indo para o hotel? – Kendall perguntou a ele já que tinham combinado de voltarem juntos.

\- Eu ainda vou demorar um pouco, mas o James pediu pra te avisar que podia te dar uma carona, ele já está com o motor ligado – Randy saiu.

O loiro então recebeu uma mensagem de James em seu celular: “ _Disposto a fazer seu titulo mais autentico, namorado?”_

Kendall sorriu e mordeu seu lábio inferior, arrumou seu cabelo no espelho e ajeitou seu casaco. Eles não estariam chegando ao hotel tão cedo.


	8. Chapter 8

A estrada corria embaçada pela janela do ônibus com os olhos de James fixados nela, porém não recebendo sua atenção. A turnê estava chegando ao fim e a banda fazia seu caminho á Nashville. Ele estava exausto muita coisa aconteceu naqueles dois meses e James só queria um descanso, de preferência nos ombros de Kendall.

 _Kendall..._ A relação deles havia dado mais dor de cabeça para James do que todos os shows juntos. Mas apesar de tudo, ele não mudaria nenhum detalhe, afinal, eles conseguiam achar ótimas formas para se redimir. Eles concordaram em deixar o assunto “Dustin” para trás, James ainda estava incomodado, porém ele não queria mais brigas, nenhum dos dois queria. Era cansativo o suficiente encontrar uma oportunidade em que eles pudessem ficar juntos, e tudo o que eles menos queriam era desperdiçar isso.

James puxou seu celular do bolso de seu casaco e começou a olhar suas fotos. Todas as fotos que ele tirava com Kendall precisavam ser apagadas. Foi um acordo que os dois fizeram caso as fotos que eles tirassem juntos fossem muito “comprometedoras”, mas James insistia em tirar mesmo assim. Kendall não gostava da ideia, afinal qual o ponto de tirar fotos que seriam apagadas? Bem, para James era o simples fato de ter uma pequena recordação de um momento dos dois a sós, um beijou ou só um abraço onde não havia nenhum espaço entre eles, o fato de terem aqueles pequenos momentos em foto fazia tudo parecer mais... Real. Como se eles fossem um casal que não precisasse esconder coisa alguma, e pudessem compartilhar um sorriso sem se preocupar com nada nem ninguém. James às vezes hesitava em apagar as fotos, pois tudo o que ele mais desejava era que não houvesse mais segredos ou mentiras, ele queria poder guardar aquelas fotos e mostrá-las para qualquer um que perguntasse o motivo de sua felicidade. Tinha vezes em que James passava vários minutos olhando fotos daquelas antes de apagar e tentava capturar a sensação daquele momento, onde eles estavam juntos, e ele estava envolto pelo abraço de Kendall ou provando a doçura que os lábios dele traziam. Ele queria um futuro com Kendall e aquelas fotos traziam esperança para James, então no momento em que ele as apagava, seu coração se apertava e sua garganta secava, pois era como apagar um pouco daquela esperança de um futuro juntos varias e varias vezes.

Havia poucas fotos deles no celular de James dessa vez. Ele foi apagando uma por uma, porém havia essa foto, uma foto em especial que significa mais do que muitas que eles já tiraram.

Havia alguns dias que aquela foto foi tirada. Faltavam minutos antes de começar uma entrevista que eles deram á VEVO. James e Kendall haviam sido interrompidos nas muitas vezes que tentaram trocar ao menos um selinho e eles perderam o animo de tentar por um tempo. Eles agiram como perfeitos profissionais e havia momentos que até James duvidava se eles estavam juntos. Isso o deixou angustiado, mas ele sabia que do jeito que as coisas estavam corridas, um descuido e eles seriam descobertos. James saiu um pouco da sala onde a entrevista iria ser feita e se encontrou sozinho num pequeno pátio, resolveu então entrar no seu Twitter para esperar. Kendall entrou naquele pátio segundos depois.

\- Está tudo bem? – o loiro disse.

\- Sim, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e vim tomar um ar – James abriu um meio sorriso. Sim, esse era metade do motivo, a outra era que começaram o assunto “ex” e ele realmente não estava a fim de ouvir o Kendall no meio dessa conversa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. As coisas estavam frias por lá. E não, eles não estavam exagerando porque se passaram três dias sem beijos, e sim porque foram três dias sem quase nenhum contato visual. Talvez eles levaram essa coisa de “serem mais profissionais” a sério demais.

\- Me empresta seu celular? – Kendall quebrou o silencio.

James estranhou, mas entregou-o para o loiro. Ele mexeu um pouco no celular, se aproximou de James segurou seu rosto e pressionou seus lábios gentilmente aos de seu namorado. James não argumentou e se entregou ao beijo até ouvir um barulho de câmera. Ele se afastou para ver Kendall checando o celular e mostrando a foto que acabara de tirar.

\- Ficou ótima!

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Recordações... Temporárias, mas não deixam de serem recordações – Ele sorriu e ajustou o celular outra vez.

\- Eu pensei que não gostasse que eu tirasse fotos nossas.

\- Eu adoro fotos nossas! E se elas fazem você feliz...

\- Kendall... – James não estava do clima pra fotos.

\- Sorria – Ele colocou um braço em volta da cintura de James e abriu um sorriso bobo, e James não pode evitar em rir – Assim é bem melhor – Kendall disse apontando para o sorriso de James na foto.

\- Eu não quero tirar foto... – James choramingou um pouco, como Kendall costumava fazer.

\- Vem cá – Kendall ficou de frente para James, o puxou para bem perto e juntou suas testas, seus narizes se tocaram e James tinha um sorriso tímido em seu rosto e seus olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o conforto que era estar tão perto de seu namorado. Kendall olhava para a câmera e tinha sua mão livre acariciando os cabelos castanhos de James, trazendo-o para perto, um simples gesto que dizia tanto, James era dele e apenas dele, e ele tinha a necessidade de tê-lo perto assim, protegido por Kendall e apreciado por Kendall, pois ele era a única pessoa que podia segura-lo assim.

Aquela foto. Como James poderia apagá-la? Aquilo era tudo o que ele mais desejava e ele era obrigado a apagar. Não era justo. As possibilidades desaparecendo assim. Talvez ele estava exagerando, ou era apenas impaciência. Mas eles já tinham passado por tanta coisa, o tempo não estava ajudando em muita coisa.

Então ele a deixou no celular. Aquela única foto, não ia fazer mal não é? Pois significava muito para ser apagada assim. Manter aquela foto acalmava o coração de James. Ele acreditava que algum dia, no futuro, ele poderia olhar para aquela foto e dizer que depois de todas as dificuldades, ele ainda estava onde pertencia: Nos braços de Kendall.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Dá pra acreditar que a turnê está quase acabando?- James envolveu seus braços ao redor do mais novo suavemente. O pegou de surpresa, porém Kendall não tinha reclamações quanto a isso.

\- Eu sei... Foi muito bom, mas nossa! Como eu preciso de um descanso! – Ele levantou sua cabeça para apoiá-la no ombro de James, fazendo seu conforto nos braços de seu namorado.

\- Nós poderíamos descansar juntos sabe?- James disse entre as pausas de seus beijos pelo pescoço do loiro. Kendall fechou seus olhos e se deixou cair sobre a suavidade dos lábios do mais velho, ele tentava se concentrar nas palavras dele, mas James estava o distraindo muito pra isso, para tentar convencê-lo da proposta que vinha depois disso obviamente, James sabia como ganha-lo em uma causa de seu interesse: beijos no pescoço um pouco abaixo de sua orelha, aquilo era infalível.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu estava pensando... Depois da turnê, eu vou passar um tempo com a minha família, e sabe você poderia ir junto comigo, eu aproveitaria pra apresentar você á eles...

\- Mas eles já me conhecem – Kendall soltou uma pequena risada.

\- Digo apresentar você... Como meu namorado.

Com seus rostos pressionados um ao outro, James pode sentir o sorriso de Kendall se apagando. O loiro pegou as mãos de James e as tirou de sua cintura para se virar e encará-lo. Sua expressão era confusa, algo entre “sem jeito” e preocupado, e aquele olhar tirou um pouco da animação de James.

\- Babe, eu não acho que seja a hora...

\- Nós quase nunca temos tempo pra ver nossas famílias. É sempre alguns poucos dias, essa seria uma ótima oportunidade pra eles te conhecerem melhor.

Kendall se sentou no sofá que encarava a porta do quarto, ele alisou seu cabelo e formou varias vogais com sua boca, porém nenhum som saia, ele tentava procurar a reação certa. Mas afinal como reagir aquilo afinal? Ou melhor, como fazê-lo desistir daquilo? Não é como se Kendall tivesse odiado a ideia, era só que... Ele não queria aquilo, pelo menos não _agora_. Ele já teve plenos encontros com a família de James, e Kendall realmente gostava deles, mas eles não estavam juntos da ultima vez que o loiro os viu. Seria mais difícil agora, porém nada que ele não pudesse fingir. Kendall não via problema nenhum em passar alguns dias com a família do seu namorado, contanto que eles não soubessem sobre os dois.

\- Mas a sua família não é judia? – Essa foi a melhor pergunta que o mais novo pode usar pra começar a contrariar aquela ideia sem parecer insensível.

James sorriu.

\- Sim, mas isso não significa que eles vão me deserdar por estar com outro homem. Talvez tenha alguns gritos ou horas de julgamento via silencio, mas no fim eles sempre me apóiam.

\- Eu realmente não quero causar uma má impressão – _ou passar qualquer impressão_ , ele pensou.

\- Você está brincando? Eles te adoram! – James se sentou ao lado dele – O meu pai principalmente, talvez mais de você do que de mim.

Kendall abriu um sorriso nervoso, ele constantemente trazia sua mão à boca e a abaixava imediatamente evitando roer suas unhas e mostrar o quão inquieto ele estava com aquela conversa, mas James não pode deixar de perceber, Kendall não conseguia disfarçar muito bem, era surpreendente como era ele quem mantinha a relação dos dois em segredo.

Calmamente, James segurou as mãos nervosas do mais novo, fazendo a atenção do loiro se voltar ao sorriso reconfortante de James.

\- Olha, eu não estou te pressionando a nada. Eu não quero sair com uma camiseta escrita: “eu sou gay por ele” com você do meu lado. – Kendall riu do jeito com que o mais velho disse aquilo – Eu só quero você sendo parte da família, poder segurar sua mão livremente na mesa de jantar, e ver minha irmã te chamando de cunhado. Além do mais, eu estou cansado deles perguntando sobre a Halston. Nós podemos fazer isso, certo? Você pode fazer isso por mim? Por nós?

Kendall observou por uns instantes os olhos pidões de James perfurando o coração dele. Nossa! Como ele se sentia um monstro em dizer não para aqueles olhos.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte: hoje à noite, depois do show, eu e você vamos sair: ir ao cinema, jantar qualquer coisa que você quiser e conversar sobre isso direto, não precisamos resolver isso agora, ok? – Ele realmente esperava mudar o assunto da noite, ou simplesmente resumir o encontro deles em sexo e adiar o assunto por mais alguns dias. O que havia de errado na relação deles assim? Tudo bem que com um relacionamento em segredo eles sempre tiveram limites para estar juntos, mas não era tudo ruim. Mesmo se eles falassem para a família de James sobre os dois, não ia mudar em nada, então não havia necessidade nenhuma em contar a ninguém.

\- Ok – James disse virando seu rosto, com uma ponta de decepção em sua voz.

\- Hey, não precisa fazer bico – Kendall sorriu virando o rosto do mais velho para encará-lo outra vez.

\- Eu não estou fazendo bico – pelo menos ele achava que não estava, era tão obvio o desapontamento dele assim?

\- Só não estou certo se essa é a melhor opção, mas se é tão importante pra você, estou disposto a tirar um tempo pra ser convencido... Se bem que é uma causa perdida pra mim, já que com algumas palavras e esse olhar de filhote pidão em cima de mim vai me convencer rapidinho, mas vamos dar um pouco de credito pra minha pessoa – Ele sorriu e fez James sorrir junto a ele. O mais velho avançou para um beijo suave e gentil no começo, beijo que aos poucos foi se tornando algo mais forte e intenso.

James deitou Kendall no sofá e sentado em cima dele se debruçava nos lábios do loiro que segurava a cintura de James. Eles se beijavam com urgência e necessidade do calor um do outro. James interrompeu o beijo para tirar seu casaco e em seguida sua camiseta, Kendall sorriu com a vista do tão bem definido tanquinho de James, ele trouxe suas mãos á barriga dele alisando-a com água em sua boca e sangue fervendo em suas veias enquanto eles voltavam a se beijar e suas mãos passaram a segurar o cabelo de James trazendo-o para mais perto, ainda mais perto, ainda mais... Dele.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta – James sussurrou recuperando seu fôlego com sua testa pressionada contra a de Kendall.

\- Eu não fui a lugar nenhum, Jay – O loiro sorriu.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – O mais velho beijou o pescoço de Kendall e se levantou outra vez ainda sentado em cima dele para ajudá-lo a tirar sua camiseta. Jogando-a no chão, James voltou aos lábios do loiro, descendo para seu pescoço, e dali ao torso, fazendo assim caminho com seus beijos até a cintura dele um pouco acima da borda de sua calça. Ele então começou a desfazer o cinto de Kendall com pressa, e o loiro o ajudou, vendo seu namorado se atrapalhar. James segurou uma mão de Kendall que estava em sua cintura, entrelaçou seus dedos e trouxe suas mãos entre eles, onde seus corações se encontravam fazendo um sentir o batimento descontrolado do outro. Seus lábios se encontraram outra vez, James desceu de novo para o pescoço de Kendall e com uma mão junta a dele e a outra fazendo seu caminho até o jeans do mais novo, James sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Só tente ficar em silencio – Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dele sabendo que aquilo seria um desafio para Kendall, sempre é, pois o mais novo conseguia gemer bem alto às vezes, bem, na maioria das vezes... James sorriu com aquele pensamento, a altura realmente não importava, pois o nome dele suava incrivelmente delicioso na voz de Kendall, principalmente quando implorava.

Foi então que fortes batidas na porta fizeram Kendall e James pular de suas peles em susto.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira – James reclamou irritado. Ele já estava cansado de ser interrompido nos melhores momentos.

\- _Kendall... Você está ai?_ – A voz de Dustin acompanhava as batidas nervosas e fortes vindas de trás da porta

Kendall olhou para James de um modo culpado e pediu desculpa com apenas o movimento de seus lábios, ele sabia o quanto aquilo piorava a situação, já que de dez vezes que eles eram interrompidos oito era pelo Dustin. Não era culpa dele, Kendall acreditava, era realmente fugir frequentimente do melhor amigo dele e esperar não ser procurado, e James se irritava constantemente com isso.

\- Eu já estou indo – Kendall gritou para Dustin enquanto James descia de cima dele para pegar sua camiseta jogada no chão. O loiro se levantou do sofá rapidamente abotoando sua calça e arrumando seu cinto. James se sentou no sofá e jogou a camiseta de Kendall para ele, com certa revolta na força com que a roupa chegou até ele, e James o encarava como se dissesse “Você tem que dar um jeito nisso”, mas não havia nada que Kendall podia fazer.

\- Você realmente precisa dar limites ao seu bichinho de estimação – James disse com os braços esticados no sofá.

\- James... – Eles já tinham conversado sobre essa mania de James de insultar Dustin pelas costas, na maioria das vezes chamando-o de animal de estimação de Kendall. Independente dos ocorridos entre eles, Kendall não queria James insultando o melhor amigo dele. Não era certo e aquilo incomodava. Ele estava sempre tentando evitar uma briga entre os dois.

\- Ok, ok, eu parei! – Ele ergueu suas duas mãos no ar em gesto de paz.

O loiro respirou fundo, destrancou a porta e a abriu.

\- Hey, Dustin! Nós só estávamos –

\- Você precisa me ajudar! – A voz do guitarrista soava a desespero e sua respiração estava ofegante.

-Ok, o que aconteceu? – Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar ajudá-lo mesmo não sabendo sobre o que se tratava, Kendall estava preocupado com o estado que o amigo se encontrava.

\- Vem... – Dustin acertou levemente o braço de Kendall falando para segui-lo e correu pelo corredor. James se levantou para segui-los, pois parecia algo sério, mas Kendall o parou.

\- Não se preocupe, eu tomo conta disso.

\- Mas Kendall...

\- Eu disse pra não se preocupar – Ele soou mais sério, até certo ponto, um pouco irritado. Talvez ele achasse que James não se importava com Dustin realmente, e só ia atrapalhar se os acompanhasse, mas não era verdade. Bem, talvez ele tivesse um pouco de ressentimento com Dustin, mas não significava que eles não eram amigos, não é?

De um jeito ou de outro, com razão ou não, James foi deixado ali no corredor observando Kendall alcançar Dustin e apoiar sua mão no ombro dele. Seja lá o que havia acontecido, Kendall tinha mesmo que ser o único a ajudá-lo?


	10. Chapter 10

\- Você tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Ele tinha sua mão esquerda descansada em cima do ombro de seu amigo, um sinal de preocupação que chamou mais sua atenção do que aparentemente deveria.

\- Sim, Kendall, eu me preocupei a toa – Dustin cruzou o estreito corredor não se afastando tanto do loiro quanto pretendia, sua cabeça continuava baixa, com um sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto. Encostado a parede encarando os olhos verdes o observando na parede enfrente a ele, com seus pés fazendo círculos no carpete que se estendia por metros. De todos os lados, correria pós-show atravessava os corredores, e silencio não era um privilegio, porém naquele espaço em particular, os dois amigos se encaravam perguntando e respondendo com seus olhos se tudo estava bem, se tudo ficaria bem, e que tudo sempre ficava bem.

Afinal, todas as silenciosas perguntas não eram à toa. Antes do show daquela noite, Dustin havia aparecido com um problema novo de um fator antigo, algo que nenhum dos dois pensou que voltaria a eles, ou ao menos, naquele momento. Se havia acabado cedo de mais ou cedo o suficiente, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer, mas aquele problema que ressurgiu, mexeu com antigas memórias, antigas feridas. E os dois amigos se viram confrontados pela volta desse algo, ou melhor, alguém.

\- Não foi à toa. Só acho que você tinha que ter me avisado antes de chamá-lo aqui.

\- E te tirar da sua entrevista? Claro. Aliás, não tinha razão pra se preocupar, era tudo sobre dinheiro.

\- Depois de tantos anos em sabe-Deus-onde, por que ele acharia que você o ajudaria de algum jeito?

\- Não sei, e eu não quero saber. O Dan provavelmente não vai aparecer de novo por um bom tempo. Não é como se ele tivesse sentindo falta do que ele chamava de relacionamento.

\- E você sente? – Dustin o encarou serio, como se a resposta fosse obvia. E era. Um simples e direto ‘Não’. Kendall se sentiu estúpido pela pergunta, porque agora os olhos de seu amigo pesavam nos seus, como resposta. Pesavam de um jeito nervoso e desapontado ao mesmo tempo por perguntar. O loiro tentou concertar a impressão que ele passou. Ele sabia o quanto foi difícil para Dustin, e o quanto o custou pra deixar aquele assunto de lado, era burrice insinuar que ele sentia falta. Sua boca gesticulou, mas nenhuma palavra era boa o suficiente pra substituir as anteriores.

\- Pense o que quiser, cara. – Dustin deu de ombros se desencostando da parede e andou para o fim do corredor.

\- Espera Dustin! Aonde você vai?

\- Por ai, esfriar a cabeça.

\- Posso ir junto? – Kendall correu atrás de Dustin para alcançá-lo – Hey, D-Belt, desculpa. Eu não quis dizer que... Se você tivesse se incomodado de me chamar, eu poderia dar uma surra naquele imbecil, sabe? – Ele brincou para aliviar o clima.

\- É... Lógico – Dustin soltou uma risada que fez Kendall sorrir por ver um pouco mais de alegria no rosto do amigo – Porque isso deu _tão_ certo da ultima vez.

\- Hey, eu ganhei alguns músculos desde aquela época – Kendall arregaçou suas mangas pra mostrar seus bíceps. Buscar briga com o ex de Dustin foi uma das coisas mais estúpidas que Kendall já fez na vida, mas não foi de todo errado.

\- Você vai precisar trabalhar mais nisso não quiser seu nariz deslocado de novo.

Kendall riu um pouco ofendido – Mas serio, eu posso ir junto e conversar.

\- Ou vir junto e ficar com a boca fechada. – O mais velho sorriu. Kendall concordou com a cabeça e sorriu em retorno. Eventualmente eles iriam conversar e se entender, com palavras ou silencio, ambos funcionavam para os dois.  Quando iam voltar a andar até a porta, Dustin o parou e perguntou – Eu pensei que você tinha outros planos.

Kendall lembrou ter mencionado algo sobre sair após o show. De costume ele deixou de lado o fato de que sairia com James. Não é como se tivesse algo errado em falar que sairiam juntos, eles sempre foram amigos afinal, o problema era quando e em que estado voltariam. O planejado era conversar sobre viajar com a família de James, conversa que Kendall não estava muito disposto a ter. Por esse motivo ele parou para pensar sobre isso. Dustin esperava uma resposta, ele precisava tirar sua mente das coisas, mas Kendall sabia que se ele estivesse sozinho, ele só sentaria em um canto e pensaria sobre toda aquela história do ex. O loiro queria estar lá pelo amigo dele, ainda mais com o que acabara de acontecer. Ele então olhou para seu celular e pensou avisar seu namorado que o encontro não iria acontecer, afinal, eles sempre poderiam adiar. Era com isso que Kendall estava contando mesmo.

\- Nenhum plano que não possa ser remarcado. – Kendall sorriu.

 

 

_\- Hey – Kendall entrou na garagem de Dustin, onde encontrou seu amigo sentado em um sofá velho encostado na esquerda perto de onde seu carro deveria estar. O loiro pulou no sofá ao lado de Dustin empurrando-o de brincadeira. Eles estavam prontos para ir a um festival de musica que ia acontecer do outro lado da cidade – Pronto pra ir? – Ele sorriu para o mais velho pegando os ingressos que estavam ao lado dele e os balançou com animação, seu rosto estava radiando alegria._

_\- Uau, alguém está bem animado com isso – Dustin disse._

_\- Bem, hoje é meu aniversario e eu estou esperando o ano inteiro por esse festival._

_\- Eu te convidei essa semana._

_\- O tempo passa devagar, quando se espera muito por algo._

_\- Awn dezesseis anos e já tão sábio – Dustin prendeu Kendall pelo pescoço com um braço e a outra mão bagunçou o cabelo dele, algo que os irmãos do loiro sempre faziam e ele odiava, mas não o deixava tão bravo quando seu amigo fazia._

_\- Me solta! – Kendall empurrou Dustin tentando parecer irritado, mas seu riso ficou difícil de conter – Primeiro, são dezessete anos e segundo, você só é três anos mais velho e fica bancando o adulto._

_\- Mas sou eu quem vai te levar pro seu primeiro programa de homenzinho... autorizado, pelo menos. – Dustin riu. Os dois já entraram em vários lugares sem ter idade o suficiente, mas dependia muito, já que Kendall tinha o rosto de um garotinho pra complicar a situação._

_\- Dá pra parar de falar desse jeito? Até parece meus irmãos._

_\- Só que melhor. – O mais velho colocou seu braço ao redor do ombro de Kendall e abriu um sorriso convencido que ele usava na maioria das ocasiões._

_\- Só que pior – Kendall inclinou sua cabeça e olhou um pouco para cima para encontrar os olhos de Dustin que sorria para ele apreciando a alegria do mais novo._

_\- Acho que podemos ir– Dustin se levantou do sofá, com isso sua camiseta subiu um pouco e Kendall pode ver uma marca roxa em sua cintura._

_\- O que é isso? –Apontou._

_\- Isso é uma camiseta – Dustin olhou confuso pra si mesmo – Eu pensei que você gostasse dela._

_\- Eu digo... Essa marca roxa na sua cintura._

_\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, podemos ir agora?_

_Kendall se levantou e foi até seu amigo – Estou falando disso – com não muita força ele apertou o local onde tinha visto a marca. Dustin reagiu de imediato e recuou em dor, empurrando Kendall ao fazer isso. – Não me diga que o Dan fez isso._

_\- Ok, então eu te digo pra calar a boca._

_\- Dustin, não é a primeira marca que eu vejo em você, acredite ou não eu me preocupo._

_\- Não existe razão pra se preocupar, tá legal? Você devia variar e cuidar da sua própria vida de vez em quando._

_\- Não é minha culpa se você nunca me conta quando tem alguma coisa errada contigo, você vive me ajudando, Dustin, me deixa ajudar você._

_\- Olha garoto, só porque eu não te conto tudo o que eu e meu namorado fazemos, não significa que tenha algo errado – Ele riu. Dustin sempre ria quando Kendall tocava nesse assunto e se irritava quando ele insistia. O loiro não desistia fácil e isso era o que mais incomodava Dustin, porque ele sabia que não havia jeito de fazê-lo desistir de dar opinião no namoro dele._

_Mas Kendall fazia aquilo com razão. Dan era um imbecil, ele começou a namorar Dustin um pouco antes de Kendall o conhecer, e ele tem que admitir que nunca gostou do cara. Ele podia até ser bonito, mas não deixava de ser ignorante e barulhento, era um mistério pro loiro, o porquê ele ainda suportava aquela pessoa. Dustin disse uma vez, meio guiado pelo álcool que ele nem sempre foi assim, já que o único jeito de ele confessar algo sobre si mesmo era com um copo na mão. O mais velho nunca foi de se abrir e pedir ajuda pra alguém que confiasse que nem Kendall. No começo, o loiro apenas não ia com a cara de Dan, e até ai, era normal. Então um dia Dustin apareceu com uma marca no braço, violenta de mais pra ser uma brincadeira dos dois, mas seu amigo disse que estava tudo bem, como sempre. Com o tempo apareceram mais algumas, e aquelas eram apenas as que suas roupas não conseguiam cobrir. Kendall observava como Dan segurava seu amigo, e o tratava como se fosse seu dono. O namorado dele além de agressivo, já o traiu varias vezes, e Dustin sabia do pouco que se atreveu a tomar conhecimento, o resto não se deixava acreditar. O pior de toda a situação é que Dustin realmente acreditava que era normal. Kendall só queria saber como ele conseguia amar aquele desgraçado?_

_\- Você tem que terminar com esse cara. Porque se você não falar com ele, eu vou!_

_\- Lógico – Dustin fez pouco caso com as palavras dele._

_\- Eu vou lá agora, porque você não tem coragem de fazer porcaria nenhuma – Kendall andou até o portão, mas seu amigo o parou, segurando seu braço. Dustin sabia que ele iria mesmo, o loiro era irritantemente persistente, guiado por boas intenções, mas ainda assim._

_\- Não._

_\- Me solta!_

_\- Por que você não esquece? Que droga, Kendall! Eu não quero você no meio disso. Eu estou bem, meu namoro está bem e eu não vou abandonar o Dan só porque você está pedindo. Eu amo ele._

_\- Mas não parece que ele te ama._

_\- Cala a boca..._

_\- Eu digo, além dessas marcas tem os outros caras e…_

_\- Eu disse pra você **calar essa boca –** Dustin aumentou seu tom de voz._

_Kendall ficou em silencio segurando seu fôlego, pois a voz de Dustin saiu com muito mais raiva do que ele imaginou que sairia. Seus olhos verdes não conseguiam o encarar mais e vice e versa. O mais velho jogou os ingressos no chão e disse – Você pode ir ao festival sem mim._

_\- Dustin, espera! – O loiro correu para a rua, mas apenas assistiu seu amigo descer a rua – Dustin! – Kendall gritou mais uma vez, ele sabia que era inútil esperar que ele voltasse para lá, assim como sabia que Dustin iria parar na casa de Dan, mais uma vez, cego por o que quer que fosse que ele chamasse de amor._

Dan e Dustin nunca chegaram a terminar realmente, houve uma briga na qual Kendall se envolveu, e ele sumiu. Rumores diziam que foi por causa de dividas, ou alguma confusão que ele se meteu. Em qualquer um dos casos, o sumiço de Dan, foi melhor para todos. Com o tempo Dustin caiu em bom senso e o superou. Lógico, Kendall teve grande parte nisso e eles não puderam evitar se aproximar mais e mais até os caminhos os deixarem naquele corredor entendido em vermelho. E apesar de “tudo acontece por uma razão” ser uma das frases que os dois amigos detestavam. Saindo pela porta, andando e rindo sob as luzes da cidade, como nos velhos, não tão velhos, tempos e pensando em tudo o que superaram juntos, não havia outra frase mais adequada para aquele momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Era de fato deprimente. O beijo envolvido pela escuridão do cinema, a troca de doces palavras durante um jantar á dois e o segurar de mãos iluminados pelo neon da cidade foram trocados por outro copo de Whiskey. Todos os problemas que James esperava concertar naquela noite foram cancelados porque Kendall “não podia virar as costas para um amigo com problemas”, pelo menos foi isso que ele disse pelo o celular. Provavelmente, o certo seria se preocupar com Dustin e qualquer que fosse o problema dele, mas seja lá o que fosse James já tinha bebido o suficiente para não se importar. Afinal, se Kendall disse que não era nada grave, não tinha motivo pra abandoná-lo daquele jeito, só _porque o animal de estimação dele pediu_. Ok, talvez James estivesse exagerando, e sendo egoísta, mas não havia muita importância pra dar desde que o seu copo se enchesse mais uma vez.  James estava sentado no balcão de um bar sozinho, pois ir ao cinema sozinho era muito patético. Bem, aquela cena era patética. Mas ele já devia ter se acostumado á uma hora dessas. James perdera a conta de quantos encontros foram cancelados, ou quantas conversas importantes interrompidas nessas ultimas semanas. Principalmente por Dustin. _Ele não tem uma vida além de quebrar o relacionamento dos outros?_ James pensava. Parecia proposital, se não fosse o fato de Kendall ter jurado que nunca mencionou uma palavra pra ele. De propósito ou não, Dustin estava deixando ele no limite, e James agradecia por ter tanto autocontrole.

\- Eu vou querer outra. – James pediu ao barman, enquanto seu rosto encarava o balcão, com sua cabeça descansada em sua mão. Ele estava cansado e perdido em seus pensamentos, mas não estava a fim de voltar tão cedo pro hotel. Eles tinham umas horas de sobra, altamente direcionadas para descaso, e normalmente James levaria isso muito a serio, porém não naquela noite. Ele não estava com cabeça pra ver os mesmos rostos e se sentir sufocado, já que o melhor jeito de estar sozinho era estar dentre estranhos.

\- Eu vou querer o mesmo que ele – Uma voz familiar chamou a atenção dele junto a amigáveis tapas nas costas. James se virou para encontrar Carlos se sentando ao banco ao seu lado.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – O mais alto disse surpreso com a presença do amigo.

\- Fazendo companhia a um amigo. – Ele tomou um gole e continuou – E porque todos tinham planos nessas horas livres, e eu não queria ser o único sem nada melhor pra fazer.

\- E você acha que eu tenho? – James levantou seu copo e soltou uma pequena risada, abafada zombando de si mesmo.

\- Está tudo bem? – Carlos lançou seus olhos de filhote preocupado, como de costume. Não havia como dizer que ele exagerava ou só perguntava como as pessoas se sentiam por habito. Carlos tinha esse dom de ver a tristeza através dos olhos de alguém, quando o sorriso insistia em dizer ao contrario e não havia nada melhor do que tê-lo ao seu lado em um momento difícil, mas não era como se James pudesse contar o que estava queimando em seu coração. Por mais que ele precisasse do conselho de seu amigo naquele momento não havia como. Então ele deu de ombros, com uma expressão confusa, como se não tivesse ideia do que Carlos estivesse falando – Qual é, você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim – Carlos insistiu dando um soco leve no ombro de James – Você acabou de soltar esse sorriso nervoso, praticamente torcendo pra eu não puxar assunto.

Ele era bom. James tinha que admitir, apesar de não poder se abrir com o amigo, um conselho de Carlos ia ajudar muito. Então, James pensou que não faria mal nenhum se ele modificasse algumas coisas.

\- Tem essa pessoa – James começou em um só fôlego, tentando pensar em um jeito de mudar alguns fatos. Carlos abriu um sorriso ao ver que havia convencido o amigo, porque afinal, quando ele não convencia? Ao ver que Carlos tinha uma sobrancelha levantada em leve desconfio, James resolveu retorcer por completo essa parte da história -... Essa garota, na verdade.

\- Sua namorada?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim – James sorriu para si mesmo. Kendall iria morrer de rir se ele soubesse daquilo, ou ficaria ofendido, talvez os dois ao mesmo tempo. Até porque pra poucas palavras de conversa ele já tinha transformado Kendall em uma garota. Ele imaginava aonde essa história ia dar. James se pegou abrindo um sorriso ainda maior para si mesmo, um sorriso bobo, e iluminado, perdido no pensamento de Kendall rindo daquele jeito ridículo, e o beijando depois, fazendo piadas de como era James que ficava melhor em um vestido. Porque o loiro nunca deixava essa passar.

\- Dá pra ver que ela é bem especial – Carlos abaixou a cabeça para mais perto do balcão tentando entrar no campo de visão de James que encarava seu copo distraído. O mais alto olhou para Carlos confuso, voltando da sua pausa para pensar nas coisas que faziam Kendall perfeito, algo que ele fazia mais vezes do que gostava de admitir. – Você acabou de sorrir como se estivesse lembrando algo sobre ela – Seu amigo continuou. Se Carlos aumentasse só um pouco da sua habilidade de ler as pessoas, ele veria na cara que era de Kendall que James estava falando.

\- Se você é tão bom assim, eu deveria só te encarar por uns minutos e deixar que você fale o que há de errado pra mim – Os dois riram.

\- Ok, comentários, só até o final.

\- Você não vai cobrar essa consulta, vai Doutor?

\- Eu aceito o pagamento em bebida – Carlos levantou seu copo indo com a zoação de James, já que quando não estavam o chamando de “mãe da banda” o chamavam de psicólogo com toda a sua paciência, e disposição para ouvir os problemas dos outros. James de repente se sentiu estranho em chamar o amigo de “Doutor” já que de vez em quando Kendall e James costumavam brincar de médico e bem...

James chacoalhou sua cabeça para voltar a se focar em Carlos, sorriu e ergueu seu copo também.

\- Nesse caso, eu ficarei feliz em te pagar – Ele sorriu. _Sem pensar besteira, sem pensar besteira, sem pensar besteira._ James repetiu em sua mente ao lembrar-se das vezes que essa frase foi dita entre ele e o loiro.O álcool dificultava deixar sua mente fora de Kendall, como se já não fosse difícil o suficiente quando ele estava sóbrio. – Então... Nós estamos juntos faz um tempo, e com as gravações, shows e etc. nós não temos muito tempo á sós, então nós aproveitamos qualquer tempo, até os meios segundos pra ficarmos juntos.

Carlos sorriu.

\- Mas então, qual o problema?

\- O melhor amigo e ex... Dela – A frase saiu com hesito em medo de pronunciar “dele” – Ele está por todos os lados, de preferência, em todos os _nossos_ lados, é como se o propósito dele fosse nos interromper e roubar o pouco tempo que temos a sós e já é a terceira vez que ela cancela comigo por causa do ex.

\- Por que você não simplesmente pede pra ela dar um limite nisso?

\- É fácil dizer, mas parece que ser abandonar tudo pela a amizade é natureza dele – James engasgou quando viu o erro e corrigiu e sorriu sem graça – Ela... Quis dizer ela. E o problema é que não tem como falar pra ele se afastar porque esse cara não sabe. Ninguém sabe.

\- Oh – O mais velho pareceu indeciso sobre o que dizer depois – Alguém de nós a conhece? – James não sabia o que responder, apenas pressionou seus lábios e abaixou sua cabeça – Eu vou considerar isso como um “sim, mas não quero falar sobre” – Carlos disse enchendo seu copo.

\- Você me assusta às vezes.

\- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu convencido por entender aquilo como um elogio. E era.

\- Eles se conhecem desde sempre, e são próximos, e mesmo ela jurando que nunca contou nada pra ele, toda vez que eu digo que não gosto do quão próximo eles são, ela diz que não fica me dizendo com quem eu posso ou não andar, e eu deveria fazer o mesmo.

\- Ela parece ser bem cabeça dura.

\- Você não faz ideia – James riu disfarçadamente com a comparação que ele fez em sua mente. _Agora é sério, James, você pode parar de pensar no Kendall na sua cama por uns minutos, vamos lá._ Ele respirou fundo e continuou – Ela não quer que saibam do nosso namoro por causa da mídia e fica dando espaço pro ex dela, que eu só vejo andando junto com a minha namorada, quando destrói nossos planos.

\- Pelo o que você me disse é obvio que ele sabe. Deve ter descoberto de algum jeito, e está testando vocês. Se ela não fizer nada, faz você. Diz que ela já tem alguém, e seria bem melhor se ele se afastasse. Não precisa dizer que é você. Deixa claro que ele perdeu a chance dele. Seja o cara sensato que você sempre foi.

\- Grande cara sensato eu sou... Tudo o que eu penso nesses últimos dias é encher a cara dele de soco.

\- Então pensa de novo. Porque você, mais que qualquer um, sabe sobre profissionalismo, James.

\- Por que você precisa ser sempre tão pacifista – James reclamou

\- Não sempre – Os dois riram, já que não é tão raro assim ver Carlos irritado, em compensação ele sempre tem uma boa desculpa pra isso.

\- Mas, se ele me acertar primeiro...

\- Você vai ter mais que direito de revidar – Carlos riu.

\- Eu vou tentar me lembrar isso.

\- Acho que é melhor voltarmos pro hotel.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes você encheu seu copo nesse tempo que a gente estava conversando – Carlos disse enquanto pagava as bebidas, ele definitivamente ia cobrar de volta.

\- Eu estou ótimo – James disse entendo se levantar do banco, mas se desequilibrou e se apoiou no balcão. Carlos se levantou e colocou o braço do amigo no seu ombro para ajudá-lo.

\- Lógico, que está – Ele o levou até a rua e chamou um taxi onde os dois entraram á caminho do hotel. James observava as ruas pelas estradas e não tinha certeza se a imagem embaçada era resultado do movimento do carro ou da bebida. Ele se sentia tão patético. Sua cabeça estava encostada no vidro sem olhar para o amigo, com vergonha do seu estado, resultado de pura co-dependência – Tudo vai dar certo, cara – Carlos apoiou sua mão no ombro dele e chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos brilhavam compreensão e aquele pequeno gesto trouxe conforto a James, já que Carlos era um dos melhores amigos que alguém podia pedir, te apoiando com meios fatos de uma história retorcida. Provavelmente ele sabia que James não estava contando toda a verdade, mas ainda assim não insistiu, porque ele sabe as palavras certas pros momentos certos, sempre. Como ele conseguia é um mistério para todos, talvez possuísse um coração maior, aberto para compreensão, algo que James não entenderia já que estava atirando pedras em Dustin por uma simples suspeita, e Dustin sempre fora seu amigo. E pensar nisso o fazia sentir pior ainda consigo mesmo.

\- É só que... – James respirou fundo, cansado -... Esse namoro... _Isso_ que eu sinto, é uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceu comigo, e eu estou dando tudo de mim para dar certo. Eu não quero deixar isso acabar – James cobriu seu rosto com uma de suas mãos e riu – É isso! Você vai me chamar de garotinha pro resto da sua vida não, vai?

Carlos colocou seus braços ao redor de seu amigo e o puxou pra perto, até que a cabeça cansada e sonolenta de James estivesse encostada em seu ombro, e lá fizesse conforto.

\- Não há nada errado em ter um coração, amigo – Ele sorriu.

Naquele momento, James agradecia por ter Carlos como apoio, pra colocar uma direção nele, como sempre, e saber que aquela amizade ele não perderia. E lendo esse pequeno, quase imperceptível, suspiro de James dizendo “Obrigado”, Carlos sussurrou “Não há de que”, deixando James adormecer em seu ombro no resto da viagem ao hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Ele os observava chegar ao hotel. Conversando, rindo, próximos o suficiente, próximos demais. Os dois estavam retorcidos em seus olhos, o álcool ainda fazia sua cabeça girar. Talvez tivesse tomado um pouco mais do que achara. Sua garganta estava seca e suas pernas estavam fracas, então se apoiou num pilar ao canto esquerdo do saguão, onde as luzes eram mais fracas e todos que passavam por ele, achassem que estava tudo bem. Não estava. Fora a tontura, algo corroia seu coração, e toda paciência que nele havia. Ciúmes talvez, misturado a cansaço quem sabe. Em todo o caso, James tentava se acalmar. Havia funcionado enquanto Carlos estava com ele, sentado ao seu lado no saguão do hotel, enquanto ele trazia o máximo de café que pudesse para que seguissem a viagem sem ninguém perguntar sobre o estado dele. Mas o latino subiu para pegar algumas coisas esquecidas em seu quarto no mesmo tempo em que Kendall e Dustin chegaram.

James tem estado com tantas coisas na cabeça ultimamente. E era exatamente por causa disso que ele não costumava beber muito. Porque ele sempre esteve sujeito a perder o controle se passasse da conta. Como se seu passado não tivesse ensinado o suficiente. Festas, mágoas e álcool, coisas que James deixou para trás, se dedicando ao trabalho, até fazê-lo o centro de sua vida. Lógico, isso foi antes de Kendall aparecer, e todos os seus sonhos mudarem de rumo. Chegava a ser irritante e insuportável o quanto James se importava pelo loiro, o quanto ele mudou por alguém, algo que ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca faria. Talvez ninguém houvesse percebido essas mudanças, porque afinal, se James aprendeu em todo o seu tempo atuando era como manter as aparências. Mas havia dias que ele não se reconhecia no espelho, e não conseguia decidir se era bom ou ruim. Não era como se ele se sentisse mal com isso. Pois o sentimento de estar com Kendall era o melhor existente.

Ele continuava a observá-los. Não parecia que havia alguma coisa errada com o guitarrista. Com o sorriso que ele abria toda vez que Kendall falava alguma coisa, tudo estava bem. Não era ciúme, ou cisma, ou coisa da imaginação dele. Depois de inúmeras interrupções, James estava convencido que Dustin, de algum jeito, havia descoberto sobre os dois.

Kendall pegou o elevador, deixando Dustin no saguão, que passou por Ranel, Randy e Derek que conversavam encostados na parede, e foi para o fundo do hotel, um pequeno jardim descoberto. James o seguiu. Dustin estava de costas para a porta, olhando para as estrelas acima dele, com um cigarro em mãos, ele se virou e encontrou James parado na entrada, virado para ele.

\- Nossa! – Ele disse ao se surpreender com a presença silenciosa de James, e riu – Você me assustou, cara – James ficou fechou a porta e apoiou suas costas nela.

\- Isso tem que parar – James disse com a voz firme, cruzando os braços e voltando à atenção de Dustin para ele.

\- Olha se é por causa de Durham, isso aqui é só um cigarro, não tem necessidade de sermão – Ele brincou.

\- Você já pode parar de bancar o idiota – Ele se aproximou de Dustin – Pelo menos eu espero que esteja bancando.

\- Acho que alguém andou bebendo demais – Dustin sentiu o cheiro de álcool em James e apoiou sua mão no ombro dele, porém o mais alto se afastou de modo violento.

\- Eu não faço ideia de como você descobriu, e eu realmente não me importo, contanto que você pare de se intrometer. Eu tenho sido muito paciente com você, Dustin. Mas é hora de se afastar.

\- James... Eu realmente não estou te seguindo aqui – Ele disse enquanto esmagava seu cigarro na parede e o deixou de lado, preocupado com as palavras do amigo. – Isso tem haver com você agindo tão estranho comigo?

\- Estranho?  – James sorriu podendo-se ouvir até uma pequena risada de deboche. Ele sabia o que “estranho” significava, mas para James era engraçado como ele insistia com a história dele.

\- Não me leva a mal, mas em um ponto dessa turnê você está agindo como um completo imbecil comigo. Cara, eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado, mas você poderia simplesmente falar em vez de me tratar desse jeito, ainda sou seu amigo, lembra?

Ah! Como ele queria lembrar naquele momento. Mas tudo dentro de James dizia para acabar com qualquer farsa por traz de Dustin, pois tudo dizia que havia algo para acabar. Em dias normais (e por “normais” digo “sóbrios”) James nunca acusaria a seco assim. Mas a culpa não era do álcool, todos os problemas jogados ali, sempre estiveram com ele; Sempre o incomodaram e o corroíam, James apenas não mostrava, porque no final o álcool não o alterava, apenas o incentivava a dizer e fazer tudo aquilo que sua imagem não permitia.

\- Eu lembro – James riu – Não há um dia que eu não me lembro. Porque esse pensamento é a única coisa que mantém sua cara intacta – Ele se aproximou de Dustin apontando o indicador para de seu rosto, com intimidação em seus olhos e ira em sua voz – Escuta aqui seu hipsterzinho de merda, esse vai ser meu primeiro e único aviso. Fique longe. Longe de mim, dos dois. Nós dois podemos continuar com nosso trabalho, trocar sorrisos pro mundo. Mas backstage, eu não te quero por perto.

Dustin o encarou não o respondendo de imediato. Ele apenas respirou fundo e disse.

\- Olha, eu estou disposto a deixar essa nossa conversa de lado, porque consigo ver álcool transbordando de você. Até porque se um bêbado imbecil metido a estrela deixar por uns instantes sua imagem perfeita montada e falsa, é meio que compreensivo. Afinal deve ser bem difícil pra você fingir ser _alguém_ o tempo todo. Agora... Desencosta. – O guitarrista podia não saber o que estava acontecendo, mas era impossível ignorar a distância repentina de James, e todas aquelas brincadeirinhas já estava deixando ele no limite.

\- Ah Dustin... – James suspirou com um sorriso em seu rosto – Eu _sou_ alguém – Ele apertou o peito de Dustin, desafiando-o – Agora, quem é você?

\- Desencosta cara. É serio. – Ele afastou a mão de James bruscamente. O mais novo revidou empurrando a mão de Dustin e colocando a sua no mesmo lugar.

-... Só um animal de estimação... – Sua voz era lenta e desafiadora. Implorando para ver o limite do guitarrista, o quanto ele levaria para dizer o que James queria ouvir.

\- Eu realmente não preciso ouvir você. – Dustin deu um passo para trás e se virou, ficando de costas para o mais novo.

-... Exato! Só um animal de estimação do Kendall. Seguindo ele, o copiando, o melhor amigo do homem...

\- Você não tem um ônibus pra pegar James?

\- O que? Não aguenta as palavras do metidinho a estrela aqui? – Dustin permaneceu em silencio, e James continuou – Pare de fingir ser mais do que é Dustin. Para de esperar algo que não vai acontecer. Você perdeu suas chances, ok? Só para!

\- Cala a boca...

\- Porque a verdade é essa. Você é só o bichinho de estimação achando que é parte da família, querendo agradar seu dono, e copiar os movimentos dele, já que não consegue **pensar, falar, ou ter sucesso por conta própria!**

Nesse momento, com a mesma intensidade que James terminou sua frase, Dustin se virou para James, o acertando com seu punho.

\- Eu disse... Cala. A. Boca!

 Por pouco, James não caiu. Vendo aquilo como uma brecha para algo que esperara por muito tempo, ele sorriu enquanto amaciava seu maxilar e revidou o soco, de modo mais violento dessa vez, e em seguida o agarrando pela blusa e acertando seu abdômen com seu joelho, o deixando sem forças. Teria sido bem pior se Ranel não tivesse visto a briga pela porta de vidro e segurado James por trás, o fazendo soltar Dustin, que caiu atordoado no chão.

\- O que aconteceu? – Carlos chegou ao pátio acompanhado de Derek e Randy. O latino olhou perdido para James, perguntando, assim, qual o motivo de tudo aquilo.

\- Apenas um mal entendido – Dustin disse limpando o sangue de sua boca enquanto era ajudado a se levantar

Todos ali se irritaram com a explicação e aumentaram-se as perguntas. Mas aquilo pouco importava, pois o pior aconteceu segundos depois. Kendall entrou correndo abrindo espaço entre os caras da banda para ser o único a sustentar Dustin, perdido no que havia acontecido. Ele o apoiou em seu ombro e analisou com suas mãos cuidadosamente o ferimento em seu rosto. Depois de perguntar para seu amigo se ele estava bem, o loiro perguntou o que havia acontecido, subindo seus olhos confusos em direção a James que no mesmo instante parou de se contorcer nos braços de Ranel e foi solto.

E tudo se resumiu a aquele olhar. Todo o desapontamento refletido em verde o encarando, o fez percebeu a gravidade daquela cena.

\- Ele disse que foi apenas um mal entendido – Derek disse com certa ironia, já que era difícil um “mal entendido” terminar daquele jeito.

\- Eu não... Foi só... – James tentava se explicar, mas nada era bom o suficiente para se livrar da culpa que Kendall colocava em seus ombros apenas olhando para ele.

\- Vamos, Dustin, precisamos dar uma olhada nisso – Kendall levou seu amigo para saguão. James tentou segui-los, mas foi parado por Carlos.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. – Carlos disse segurando seu braço.

O latino pediu para ficar a sós com James, adiando severas horas de sermão e gritos do agente deles que provavelmente estaria entrando em contato com eles em pouco tempo. James se sentou com as mãos no rosto, retomando seu fôlego, esperando que Carlos apenas o deixasse em paz, mas ele sabia que aquilo não iria acontecer.

\- Então, eu te deixo sozinho por uns minutos, e você sai no soco com o Dustin? Por quê?

\- Só me deixa quieto, Carlos, tem como?

\- Desde que você me explique o que, raios, aconteceu aqui! – Sua voz trazia inconformidade e raiva. Carlos não se irritava fácil. Mas a ideia de dois amigos chegarem a esse ponto sem nenhum motivo aparente o incomodava. Era claro que James não estava bem, e Carlos sabia disso, mas o frustrante era não saber o porquê.

\- Foi só um mal entendido, você não ouviu?

\- Vocês são amigos, pelo amor de Deus, porque você, de todas as pessoas mundo, arriscaria a imagem de todos aqui, socando um cara que trabalha contigo por tanto tempo? Não deu pra perceber que arranjando confusão em um lugar publico não prejudica só você?

 _- **Eu fiz besteira, ok?** – _ James elevou sua voz, mas tomou um segundo para recuperar a calma. Ele se levantou e andou sem rumo pelo pátio com nervosismo. Ele não se referia a confusão, e sim o que acertar James afetaria a visão de Kendall quanto a ele. Porque talvez ele estivesse errado, talvez Dustin não soubesse de nada... Até agora. As perguntas ficariam por ali, e Kendall não perdoaria James tão cedo. Vendo o nervosismo e a culpa do amigo, finalmente a mostra, a atenção de Carlos o pertencia outra vez– Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Tomei um pouco mais do que deveria, eu sei, mas ainda assim não é desculpa. Eu... Eu sou um imbecil... E-eu não tinha direito, não é como se... Ah, droga! – Ele apoiou sua testa na parede, escondendo seu rosto.

\- Só me ajuda a entender o motivo James – A voz de Carlos permanecia severa, porem mais calma.

\- Tecnicamente, ele começou primeiro então eu estava no direito de revidar  – Ele riu um pouco pensando em como, de certo modo a culpa da briga era do Carlos.

\- Eu pensei que vocês fossem amigos.

\- Nós somos! Eu perdi o controle e... Não é como se nesses últimos dias ele não vem pedindo por isso...

\- Como o ex da sua namorada?

\- Exatamente como o... – James interrompeu sua fala para observar a expressão do amigo. Carlos cruzou os braços e o esperou que ele entendesse seu ponto.  E James entendeu. Porém deu de ombros e lançou uma cara confusa, como se não soubesse do que ele estivesse falando.

\- James... – Sua voz estava fraca e indecisa nas palavras, coisa que não era comum para Carlos – O que aconteceu aqui... Tem alguma coisa haver com o Kendall?

E com essas palavras, James gelou. Ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo até Carlos descobrir, mas a ultima coisa que ele precisava era Carlos ligando os pontos e descobrindo sobre Kendall, logo naquela noite, adicionando mais uma burrada que James conseguiu fazer em uma noite só.

\- E eu pensando que tinha bebido demais – Ele riu.

\- Porque levando em conta a nossa conversa de hoje, eu podia jurar...

-... Mas não pode. Porque você não sabe de porcaria nenhuma e só porque você quer bancar o bom amigo, isso não te da direito de tirar conclusão da vida dos outros, tá legal? Porque nenhuns dos seus conselhos iam evitar merdas assim de acontecer do mesmo jeito. Então só... _Sai daqui!_ – James terminou a frase com falta de fôlego, evitando olhar para seu amigo, com quem acabara de ser um idiota. Carlos não respondeu, apenas ergueu suas mãos para o alto em sinal de desistência e se direcionou á porta. Porém ao abri-la ele voltou um passo e se virou para James.

\- Então me deixa dar só essa ultima conclusão... Merdas assim não aconteceriam, se você fosse verdadeiro com as pessoas que se importam contigo. Você deveria tentar um dia desses. – O latino saiu, deixando James sozinho com seu ódio próprio. Ele machucou um amigo, insultou seu melhor amigo, e magoou o amor da sua vida. Naquele momento, James era um estranho para si mesmo, com receio de se mover, pois sabia que depois daquela noite, ninguém o reconheceria também.

 


	13. Chapter 13

\- Desculpa – disse Kendall, interrompendo o silencio no quarto, silencio que Dustin o pediu para manter. Apesar de ainda não estar a par da situação, Kendall já estava se desculpando.

\- Não comece a se desculpar – Dustin abriu um pequeno sorriso, usando o mínimo de esforço devido ao hematoma em seu rosto – Não foi sua culpa – Por mais que o loiro desejasse que aquilo fosse verdade, ele era culpado. Ele não sabia como a briga começou, mas podia adivinhar quem começou. Ok, talvez James andasse bem irritado com Dustin nos últimos dias, mas Kendall nunca iria adivinhar que passaria dos limites daquele jeito.

 - Ok, desculpa - Kendall soltou as palavras involuntariamente. Dustin o encarou em forma de repreensão, porém sua expressão logo se converteu em um sorriso contagiando Kendall que afastou a bolsa de gelo do rosto do amigo para rir junto a ele.

 - E pensar que eu costumava cuidar de você, eu estou me sentindo velho. – Dustin reclamou sentindo meio embaraçado com a situação.

 - Eu pensei que gostasse disso, já que nunca me deixou esquecer – Kendall sorriu. Era fácil lembrar todas as vezes que Dustin o tratava como criança, só pelos três anos de diferença.

\- Acho que isso não importa mais. Não é como se você ainda precisasse de mim pra te proteger.

 - Quem disse que não? – Kendall sorriu e voltou a pressionar a bolsa de gelo contra o olho de Dustin. Ele não precisava fazer isso, mas ele queria. Toda briga que Dustin costumava entrar, ele sempre recusava ajuda. Na verdade, ele sempre recusava ajuda em geral. Mas quando algo acontecia com Kendall, o loiro era quase obrigado a deixar Dustin o ajudar, com qualquer coisa por qualquer motivo.

 

 

_\- Me desculpa – Kendall disse recuando ao contato da bolsa de gelo com o seu olho._

_\- É a terceira vez que você pede desculpas e seria muito bom se você parasse, não foi culpa sua. – Dustin riu da cara de confuso de Kendall. Ele estava sempre se desculpando por nenhuma razão. Kendall entrara em uma briga mais cedo, sua primeira. O loiro tentou impedir que um garoto fosse espancado na saída da escola. Aquela cena acontecia há muito tempo e ninguém levantava um dedo para interromper, nem mesmo Kendall. Dessa vez foi diferente, Kendall se sentiu na obrigação de fazer algo. Não havia como dizer que foi em vão, assim que o loiro se pôs entre o garoto e os bullies, a multidão que se juntou ao redor deles os fez recuar, mas é lógico, acertando Kendall antes disso. Havia um anseio em seu coração querendo fazer algo certo, e útil. No fundo, o que realmente o moveu foi todas as vezes que Dustin falava sobre a importância de fazer o que se acreditava ser certo._

_-Minha mãe vai me matar._

_-Não se ela não souber... Olha, eu posso pedir pra Britt dar uma ajuda pra esconder um pouco desse roxo no seu olho. Por mais estranho que isso soe minha irmã já me livrou de muitas com maquiagem._

_Kendall não sabia o que responder. Realmente soava estranho, mas desde que ele não fosse descoberto, podia aceitar. Mas sempre havia o pessimismo pela parte dele._

_\- Mas e se ela descobrir ainda assim?_

_\- Dá pra confiar em mim? – Dustin colocou sua mão livre no rosto do garoto, prendendo sua atenção e o acalmando com um simples gesto, como de costume._

_\- Ok, desculpa. – Ele disse respirando fundo._

_\- Tem como parar de se desculpar?_

_\- Certo... des – nesse momento Dustin calou o mais novo com um beijo o deixando sem reação no começo, mas logo o aceitou. Foi um beijo gentil e suave que fez o loiro deixar de lado todo o seu pessimismo. Confiando na palavra e no toque de Dustin, como sempre fazia. O mais novo quebrou o beijo, Dustin colocou sua mão na nuca de Kendall, fazendo com que os dois ainda estivessem bem próximos._

_\- O que eu fiz foi estúpido._

_\- O que você fez foi corajoso – O mais velho sorriu para Kendall e o beijou outra vez – Estou orgulhoso de você – O loiro sorriu em retorno gostando de como essas palavras soavam na voz de Dustin. A situação toda ainda parecia um pouco estranha, já que fazia apenas uma semana que aquilo estava acontecendo. Que **eles** estavam acontecendo. Sem namorados abusivos, sem trocas de olhares significativos seguidos de nenhuma ação, sem drama ou negação apenas os dois, confiando um no outro. Era algo novo para Kendall, aquele sentimento de tamanha segurança nos braços de alguém. Um sentimento mais intenso e insaciável do que qualquer outro que ele já sentira. Era assustador, mas isso só fazia o loiro desejar por mais._

_Os dois voltaram a se beijar, se acomodando, deitados no sofá. As mãos de Kendall exploravam o corpo acima dele, o loiro se retrai um pouco quando o toque gelado da mão de Dustin alcançou sua barriga por dentro de sua camiseta, ele a pode sentir o explorando também até serem interrompidos pela porta dos fundos sendo aberta. Dustin se levanta e diz._

_\- Deve ser minha irmã. Vamos ver se ela consegue salvar sua pele – Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para Kendall se levantar do sofá. O loiro segurou a mão de Dustin e aceitou sua ajuda. Como um instinto. Uma garantia que Dustin sempre estaria ali por ele._

\- Dustin, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. Por favor – Deixou a bolsa de gelo ao seu lado na cama – E sem essa desculpa estúpida de mal entendido, talvez funcione com os outros, mas não comigo.

O guitarrista suspirou e encarou seu amigo sentado de frente para ele, pedindo pela verdade, que de um jeito ou de outro, com aqueles olhos, sempre conseguia.

\- Escuta, nem eu sei o que aconteceu de verdade – Começou Dustin, um pouco inserto de suas palavras para explicar a situação. – Ele obviamente tinha bebido, dava pra ver de longe, você sabe que o James é profissional demais pra acordar um dia e querer socar alguém – Kendall sorriu com o clássico Dustin fazendo pouco de uma situação seria. Talvez mais séria do que o amigo tinha conhecimento, já que tudo começou com o segredo que Kendall fez questão de guardar. – Só sei que ele veio pra mim pedindo pra eu parar de fingir alguma coisa, e ficar longe dele, e de alguém; ele deixou bem claro que queria uma briga quando começou a me desafiar e me insultar – Dustin abriu um pequeno sorriso e continuou – James estava praticamente implorando por um soco, então eu dei um – Dustin soou tão despreocupado e calmo com todo o acontecimento, ele não parecia guardar rancor de James por nenhuma das partes da briga, ou simplesmente estava pouco se importando. Essa era uma das coisas muitas coisas que Kendall mais admirava no amigo. Ele desejava ser desse jeito, deixar as coisas de lado, não se importar com problemas assim. E Kendall até conseguia na maioria das vezes. Mas era do James, seu namorado, agredindo, Dustin, o melhor amigo. Não é algo que ele poderia deixar de lado. – Ainda assim não me importaria de saber o que fiz de errado – Ele disse um pouco desapontado.

De imediato, Kendall colocou uma mão em seu rosto, o acalmando com seu toque como Dustin sempre fazia com ele. Isso o fez acalmar do mesmo jeito.

 - Acredita em mim. Isso não foi sua culpa - O loiro sorriu. Dustin segurou a mão de Kendall e a abaixou, fazendo seus dedos se entrelaçarem. O mais novo não se incomodou, de fato, ele juntou sua outra mão para acaricia-las. Quando Kendall ia se levantar, Dustin fez uma pequena força para deixa-lo no lugar.

\- Aonde você vai?

\- Falar com o James. Tirar isso a limpo. Você já pode ir descendo para o ônibus, já nos atrasamos demais.

\- Não faça nada estúpido.

\- Até parece que não me conhece. – Kendall abriu um sorriso e levantou suas sobrancelhas, fazendo uma expressão adorável que pedia para o amigo não se preocupar. Ele queria dar uma chance para James se explicar, apesar dos motivos estarem bem claros. James literalmente exigiu que Dustin ficasse longe dele e do loiro. Kendall não poderia considerar essa possibilidade nem em mil anos.

O mais velho então se aproximou para um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. Kendall ficou surpreso. Mas não se demonstrou irritado ou chateado com aquilo. Mesmo que houvesse deixado claro que não havia mais nada entre os dois.

\- Dustin, nós dois não...

\- Eu sei – Dustin interrompeu o amigo, ele se lembrava bem das conversas que tiveram depois que ele o beijou semanas atrás. O mais velho estava ciente do que – mesmo assim, obrigado – Dustin abriu um sorriso tímido formado apenas pelos seus lábios e soltou as mãos de Kendall para deixa-lo sair do quarto. O loiro pegou a bolsa de gelo na cama e pressionou contra o hematoma do amigo até que ele segurasse por conta própria. Antes de sair, ele se abaixou e beijou a testa de Dustin.

\- Não foi nada. – Ele respondeu – Eu te devo isso se lembra? – Ele sorriu. Dustin se lembrava. Desde os mínimos detalhes, assim como Kendall. Já que os dois deviam um ao outro muito mais que simples cuidados físicos. Eles acharam no outro, um lugar de confiança e apoio. Alguém para se segurar quando tudo resolvia desabar sobre eles. Kendall devia a Dustin, tanto quanto Dustin devia a Kendall. Os dois se entregaram por completo naquela amizade que se transformou em algo mais. E mesmo que ninguém estivesse contando ou cobrando favores. Nenhum dos dois se importava em retribuir de algum jeito todas as mudanças que fizeram um na vida do outro. Já que nunca seriam capazes de contar até um numero tão extenso.


	14. Chapter 14

Não fora a primeira vez que carregava a culpa em seus ombros e o sabor de álcool em sua boca, enfrentando as consequências depois de ter perdido o controle. James apenas desejava que esses tempos tivessem ficado para trás. De um jeito ou de outro, o resultado da sua briga com Dustin nem havia começado direito. Carlos já não estava falando com ele. O melhor amigo parecia ter descoberto sobre Kendall, e não entendia o porquê de esconder dele isso. James também não entendia. Na verdade, ele não estava tentando entender nenhuma de suas ações naquele momento, pois era bem obvio que se ele fizesse tal coisa acabaria se odiando ainda mais. Ele poderia ter estragado todo o segredo sobre o namoro com Kendall e o namoro junto. Se é que já não tinha estragado. Tudo o que ele mais temia estava prestes a acontecer, e seria culpa dele. Dustin era o melhor amigo dele, e amigo de James. Ele virou seu rosto para o espelho, mas não ficou olhando por muito tempo. Não havia motivo para se torturar ainda mais.

Jenna estava tentando cobrir qualquer sinal de briga do rosto de James, já que eles ainda tinham um show e a estreia do Big Time Movie para comparecer e haveria mais câmeras que nunca. A boa noticia era que o soco de Dustin acertou mais para baixo do rosto dele então não haveria olhos roxos, para James pelo menos. Jenna tentou saber o que havia acontecido, mas James não disse uma palavra desde que foi direcionado pra ela. Ele não estava com a intenção de comentar nada sobre a briga ou qualquer outro assunto pelo restante da turnê. James apenas se concentraria no seu trabalho e sorririam quando necessário para as câmeras, com sorte todos entenderiam o recado.

Foi então que depois de contadas três batidas na porta, Kendall entrou no quarto. Educadamente, ele pediu que Jenna saísse do quarto por uns instantes para que ele e James pudessem conversar. James permaneceu de costas para a porta desejando que ela não saísse. Mas ela abriu um meio sorriso e atendeu ao pedido do loiro. O mais velho sabia que àquela hora chegaria, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Ele só queria ouvi-lo de uma vez.

 - Diga – James disse ainda na mesma posição, ainda despreparado para encara-lo.

\- Dizer o que? – Kendall não soava calmo, mas sim cansado. Era fácil de imaginar o porquê.

\- Dizer que eu fui estúpido, que eu estraguei tudo, que eu errei e que eu fui infantil e irresponsável. Eu não me importo.

\- Você não se importa?

\- Não.

\- Então você não se importa de ter socado meu melhor amigo.

\- Não me importo que você me insulte. Então fala.

\- Eu quero que você fale, James. Eu preciso entender porque você fez isso. Ele não fez nada de errado, pensei que você confiasse em mim.

\- Eu confio em você, eu só não confio nele.

\- Me poupe, eu te contei sobre nós dois porque eu queria sua confiança.

\- Algo em mim dizia que ele sabia sobre tudo. Considerando o quão exato ele é em cancelar praticamente todos os planos que nos fazemos, isso tem me incomodado por muito tempo, e me irrita como você não consegue ver isso.

\- Então fala comigo James! Fala comigo antes de sair batendo nos meus amigos.

\- Se você ao menos percebesse como ele olha pra você, desde quando ele te beijou.

\- Desde quando ele me beijou ou quando eu **_te disse_** que ele me beijou. – James não respondeu a isso – Porque eu aposto que tudo isso não estaria na sua mente se eu não tivesse te contado eu te disse que estava tudo acabado e que os dois estavam cientes disso. E ainda assim você briga com ele e diz pra ficar longe de mim. Serio James? Você mandou meu melhor amigo ficar longe de mim? No que você estava pensando?!

\- Eu não estava! As coisas ficaram fora de controle. Eu tomei mais do que devia e perdi o controle ok? Você sabe que eu não faria isso em sã consciência, você me conhece!

\- Eu não sei quanto a isso... Você tem ideia do quanto você colocou em risco hoje? Não foi só a imagem da banda inteira. Todos poderiam ter ouvido e ligado os pontos, o que não seria muito difícil. Temos sorte que você não me mencionou, porque se o Dustin soubesse...

\- Então o que? – James o interrompeu – Porque seria tão ruim que seu ex soubesse que você tem outra pessoa?

\- Não acredito que você ta dizendo isso, depois de tudo. Te disse que de amigos...

-... De amigos para a mídia é um piscar de olhos, é eu sei Kendall! Mas eu pensei que você confiava nele, pensei que ele fosse seu amigo.

\- E eu pensei que ele fosse seu. O que houve? Porque uma coisa seria se ele fosse apenas meu ex pra você, mas o Dustin é seu amigo James, e é como um irmão pra mim. É como se tudo o que eu te disse sobre ele, sobre mim e sobre o que eu sinto por você foi em vão. O Dustin não sabe sobre nós, ok? Ninguém sabe! Pelo menos eu espero, já que você foi estúpido o suficiente pra nos colocar em jogo.

\- Quando você diz _nos_ colocar em jogo...

\- Jay...

\- Eu sei que errei e agi como tudo aquilo que eu mais odeio. Dustin é meu amigo e eu sei que ele é importante pra você, eu estou ciente que eu posso ter jogado tudo fora por ciúmes. Talvez eu quis acreditar que ele era o motivo por você estar tão distante, mas outra vez foi erro meu. Eu sei do quão estúpido eu sou e não preciso de você pra me odiar mais do que eu já me odeio agora. Então só... Sai daqui! – James ficou de costas para o loiro outra vez, o mais velho tropeçava em suas palavras já que haviam soluços presos em sua garganta, mas ele não queria que aquela cena ficasse ainda mais patética, então ele não iria chorar. Mesmo que suas lagrimas sairiam mais em forma de raiva, do que de tristeza.

Kendall não se moveu. Ele não suportava ver James daquele jeito, evitando o olhar nos olhos, já que afinal a culpa não era inteiramente dele. O loiro havia mantido James e Dustin no escuro. Kendall realmente se distanciava e muitas vezes levava seu amigo junto, houve muito mais entre ele e Dustin do que o loiro já contara a James, então se as ações de Kendall resultaram naquilo, ele não podia ver seu namorado sentindo-se o único culpado de tudo. Apesar de detestar o que James fez a culpa não era somente dele, e Kendall não conseguiria deixa-lo pensando que era.

 - Eu não te odeio. – O loiro diz e se aproxima do mais velho segurando seu rosto – A ultima coisa que eu quero é continuar brigado com você, eu te amo demais pra isso. Eu estou disposto a deixar de lado toda essa confusão, desde que se desculpe com o Dustin.

\- Ok. Eu prometo que falo com ele assim que a gente descer – Isso provocou o sorriso de Kendall que o beijou, porém James se esquivou com o toque.

\- Minha mandíbula ainda está um pouco... – James abriu um sorriso desapontado. Isso, porém, não desanimou o loiro. Ele começou a beijar varias partes do pescoço do mais velho.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho que posso te fazer outro agrado antes de descermos. – Kendall colocou suas mãos por dentro da camiseta de James o alisando até que estivesse de joelhos no chão desfazendo seu cinto. Aquele era o melhor jeito de se fazer as pazes.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Estava tudo pronto para partirem do hotel, sem mais imprevistos para atrasá-los. James e Kendall foram os últimos a saírem do local, e assim que James viu Dustin, ele correu para alcança-lo. James o puxou para a lateral do ônibus, um pouco mais longe de onde a banda estava entrando.

\- Olha, cara, desculpa por aquilo. Eu tava alterado e bêbado, acabei descontando na pessoa errada. – James disse sem graça, na verdade ele não estava descontando na pessoa errada, apenas seus motivos não eram certos.

\- Esta tudo bem, James – Dustin sorriu aceitando o aperto de mão que o amigo o ofereceu – Você me acertou, eu te acertei, sem motivos pra mágoa. – O mais alto sorriu de volta, concordou com a cabeça e foi se afastando quando a voz de Dustin o parou outra vez – O Kendall falou com você, por curiosidade?

James refez seus passos e respondeu meio desconfiado.

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Deu pra ver que vocês fizeram as pazes bem depressa.

\- É, bons amigos não ficam brigados por muito tempo.

\- Certo... – Ele soltou uma pequena risada – Eu lembro quando eu e ele tínhamos brigas desse tipo, normalmente acabava na cama. Mas eu acho que vocês não tiveram muito tempo pra isso aqui.

\- Como é que é?

\- O que foi, James? – Ele disse enquanto andava até a porta do ônibus – Eu pensei que quisesse apenas a verdade de mim. Não me surpreende que tenha sido você que juntou as peças, primeiro.

Dustin entrou no ônibus, deixando James perdido com as palavras dele. Já que aquilo significava que ele estava certo. Esse tempo todo, em que ele havia se culpado pelo o que fez, _James estava certo._


	15. Chapter 15

\- Então, todo esse tempo... Você sabia? – James perguntou nervoso, tentando manter controle e se lembrar de todos os motivos pelo qual ele não estava acertando a cara do guitarrista naquele momento. Depois de se fazer de vitima tantas vezes e deixar o deixar com a consciência pesada, Dustin confessou. Fora severas duas horas na estrada sem poder em hipótese alguma, confronta-lo ou simples mente socar Dustin, já que ele não podia fazer mais uma cena como a do hotel. Porém eles estavam abastecendo e James puxou Dustin pelo braço para contornarem o ônibus em um lado que ninguém percebesse. Aquelas duas horas de viagem ajudaram o mais alto a manter o controle.

\- Depende do tempo que você esteja falando – Dustin disse apoiando suas costas na lataria do ônibus e acendendo um cigarro. – Depois de Chicago eu percebi que ele tinha alguém, foi fácil ligar os pontos com o tempo e perceber que esse alguém era você. Seria fácil pra qualquer um que o conhecesse como eu.

\- Porque lógico, assim que você descobriu sobre nós dois, você tinha que nos separar a qualquer custo. O quão infantil é você?

\- E o quão dramático é você? Eu não fiz nada pra separar vocês.

\- Ah não! – James disse sorrindo em ironia – Fazer questão de chamar e arrastar ele em todos os poucos minutos que tínhamos á sós! Foi uma pontualidade, totalmente acidental.

\- Eu não estava _tirando_ ele de você James. Eu estava dando chances pra ele me contar. De ter a decência em ser honesto comigo.

\- Como se ele tivesse a obrigação de te contar com quem ele sai ou não. Só porque vocês ficaram umas vezes não significa...

\- _Ficamos umas vezes?_ – James foi interrompido por Dustin.– Foi isso que ele te disse?

\- Seja lá o que você sentiu por ele anos atrás, não foi correspondido lá, e não vai ser agora.

Dustin soltou uma risada sem acreditar no que ouvira, deixando James confuso. Sua respiração era visível com aquela madrugada fria e ventosa no meio da estrada. Não era o melhor para ter uma conversa, mas de novo, teria um lugar realmente próprio para aquela conversa? 

\- Acho que alguém tem escutado historia de menos. – O mais alto não respondeu. Perdido nas palavras de Dustin ele o deixou continuar – Foi _muito_ mais que _“umas ficadas”_ Jamie. Ele foi meu apoio e eu fui o dele, ele não descansou um dia enquanto não ganhava minha confiança e minha admiração, eu fui o único motivo do sorriso dele nos tempos difíceis e ele se sentia seguro nos meus braços. Eu fui o _primeiro_ dele, James. Eu o amei como nenhum outro, e tenho certeza que o sentimento foi mutuo.

James não sabia o que dizer. Quando ele perguntava para Kendall o que havia acontecido entre ele e o Dustin, as respostas do loiro faziam parecer tão simples e sem significado, como uma amizade que foi confundida com algo mais, apenas. Como se o que se tivesse acontecido fosse algo sem muito valor para ele. Como se apenas Dustin tivesse levado a ideia a diante. Seria tão bom se James pudesse dizer que Dustin estava mentindo, porém algo no fundo os seus olhos e no tom em sua voz, diziam que o mais velho estava mais indignado com a mentira de Kendall do que James.

\- Ele não me disse isso.

\- Imaginei que não diria.Pro Kendall dizer a verdade sobre nós dois, isso significaria que ele esta super confiante com o relacionamento e disposto a fazer durar.

\- E o que te faz pensar que nós não vamos durar?

\- Simplesmente, porque não é como os relacionamentos com Kendall funcionam.

\- Olha, só porque vocês dois não duraram, não significa que todos os namoros dele vão.

\- Então você está me dizendo que ele nunca cancelou os planos com você, muitas e muitas vezes? Que ele nunca te dispensou ou mudou de assunto momentos depois que você menciona sua família? Você está dizendo que ele nunca transformou um encontro romântico em sexo apenas. Me diz então o quão _animado_ ele fica com a ideia de assumir o namoro de vocês...

\- Ele não... Digo, como você...?

\- Ele fez isso comigo, e com todos os namoros que quase viraram sérios. Quando nós estávamos juntos, eu pensei comigo mesmo ele é só uma criança, eu não posso simplesmente obriga-lo a se assumir, a assumir nós dois. Por isso quando concordamos em dar um tempo, nós mantemos nossa amizade, eu entendia. Só que com o tempo, eu tive que assistir ele fazer isso com todas as garotas que ele ficava por mais de um mês. Ele estava sempre as dispensando, mantendo distancia e evitando o assunto em certo ponto do namoro, e eu nunca falei uma palavra.

\- Então por que você está me contando tudo isso? Digo, por que não me deixar ver o quanto dura? O que você ganha com isso?

\- Gostaria de dizer que isso fosse um retorno por ter ferido meu orgulho e meu rosto, então eu estaria ferindo seu mundinho de sonhos, mas não, não é por isso. Eu te considero um amigo, e só quero te alertar sobre o Kendall, eu conheço meu amigo, querendo ou não, ele é e sempre vai ser um covarde. – James ficou em silencio outra vez, digerindo as palavras, reprimindo toda a angústia que se acumulara em sua garganta naquele momento. Ele queria poder escolher não acreditar naquilo, pois seu maior medo era perder Kendall, e de repente perde-lo parecia algo tão certo agora, que ele se sentia perdido. – Olha, - Dustin continuou vendo a falta de palavras de James – Não é sobre ser gay, sabe? É sobre não ter a coragem de assumir algo sério, ele não quer um relacionamento, ele nunca quis. Não importa o quanto você _ache_ que ele te ame, ele vai correr na primeira chance que tiver. Porque ele nunca vai te amar o suficiente pra te levar a diante. Então não se iluda James.

\- Não é assim. Eu sei que ele me ama.

\- Logico, ele te ama tanto que todas as vezes que eu o chamei pra meu ajudar, ele veio num piscar de olhos, mesmo que seja por um motivo estúpido, e houve até vezes que ele _insiste_ pra ficar. Ele te ama tanto que naquele dia em Durham, antes de você entrar, eu estava abraçando ele por trás quando nós dividimos aquele basiado. E aposto que todas as vezes que você tenta convencê-lo em concordar com você, ele te cala com beijos. Aposto que ele costuma dizer “eu te amo” quando vocês brigam e você esquece todos os motivos como se não importassem,  já que nada importa contanto que ele te ame. Aposto que você o ama mais do que a própria vida, e de algum jeito aquele estúpido, bobo, lindo sorriso convenceu você a confiar nele e você faria tudo para ver aquele sorriso mesmo se isso significasse deixar todos os seus princípios e ideias de estarem juntos, _juntos_ mesmo. Porque mesmo com todo o sexo e dizeres do quão emocionante é o segredo, tudo o que você quer é segurar a mão dele e dizer para todos os seus amigos e família que ele é a pessoa que você ama, porque é a verdade! E isso é tudo o que você está pedindo **, a _porcaria_ da verdade**!A única coisa que Kendall não pode te dar. Porque obviamente a ideia dele de amor é mais distante e fraca do que o amor que você sente.

\- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou comprar essa? Nós estamos juntos há um ano – James disse desejando que pudesse se segurar, depois de ouvir tudo aquilo o que sentia pelo o que parecia experiência própria de Dustin, duvidar dele era pedir para ouvir mais. Mais provas que ele estava mantendo suas esperanças em vão, que tudo o que ele sonhou em ter com Kendall, o loiro não o daria. Ele queria acreditar que era especial, mas tudo o que Dustin falou até agora era verdade, e mesmo que se mostrasse duvidando por fora, por dentro, ele estava deixando seus sonhos escaparem, com sua respiração pesada tentando cobrir seus soluços que estavam em sua garganta, presos esse tempo todo.

\- **_Um ano em segredo, James_**! Você não vê o quão ridículo isso soa?- Dustin meio que gritou isso, porém se acalmou com um suspiro e disse – Olha, eu estou te dizendo isso como amigo seu e do Kendall, então não me veja nisso como o vilão. Eu pelo menos estou te dando à verdade. O Kendall é uma criança covarde e não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso.

\- Eu acho que tudo isso é mais sobre você, do que eu – _Para de falar_ , James pensava, _Só para de falar!_ Era como se ele gostasse de se torturar, parece que James estava pedindo que Dustin continuasse listando os motivos pelo qual Kendall nunca ficaria com ele. Por quê? Por que ele tinha essa necessidade de se machucar ainda mais?

\- Você ainda não acredita em mim! Isso é incrível. – Dustin riu outra vez incrédulo – Se você quer mesmo acreditar em mim, nós nos beijamos quando paramos para abastecer em Chicago.

\- _Você_ o beijou.

\- Ele te contou, então.

\- Acho que ele é mais honesto do que você diz.

\- Então creio que ele também te disse que ele me beijou de volta.

-... Ele não...

\- A iniciativa foi minha, mas a opção de continuar também foi dele...

\- Ok, eu entendi só...

-... Eu não ficava sem fôlego daquele jeito há muito tempo, digo, foi um longo, quente, doce...

**\- Eu disse que eu entendi Dustin!**

\- Espero que sim, porque eu estou te poupando um belo tempo aqui.

\- Ainda não sei por que não quebro sua cara, aqui e agora – James disse agarrando a camiseta de Dustin, rangendo os dentes em pura fúria.

\- Talvez porque você saiba que eu esteja certo. – Dustin sorriu – Eu sei que ele não me ama mais como antes, e é um habito me usar como motivo pra se afastar. Mas não signifique que ele o ame também.

\- Dustin? – Eles ouviram uma voz, e a sombra de alguém dobrando o ônibus, o que os fez abrir distancia entre os dois. Era Derek – Está tudo bem aqui? – Ele perguntou desconfiado porque afinal ele foi um dos que separaram a briga entre os dois, horas atrás. – Vocês não vão querer ficar aqui fora nesse clima.

\- Está tudo bem. – Dustin respondeu sorrindo – Nós só estávamos esclarecendo algumas coisas – ele bateu amigavelmente nas costas de Derek e saiu levando o amigo junto.

James passou ambas das mãos no rosto. Ele não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Os sonhos dele haviam sido jogados fora mesmo antes de estar ciente disso. O mais alto descontou sua raiva no ônibus o socando, severas vezes. Com isso ele pode sentir seu punho arder, queimar em dor, não muito diferente do estado do seu coração.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Hey beautiful! - Disse Kendall quando entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Ele abraçou James que estava virado para o espelho checando sua roupa antes de partir para a premiere de Big Time Movie.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – James perguntou mostrando nenhuma reação aos beijos de Kendall no seu pescoço.

\- Phillip me deixou entrar – O loiro respondeu. O mais velho se soltou dos braços de Kendall dando a volta para procurar sua carteira. Ele havia aproveitado para visitar o irmão em Nova York já que a estreia era no mesmo lugar. Kendall e James não haviam conversado muito desde que fizeram as pazes. Também, depois de tudo o que Dustin falou, o mais velho não fazia questão disso. O loiro pensava que era apenas a correria de fim de turnê. Afinal eles haviam acabado de se acertar no hotel.

\- Você vai acabar se atrasando para a estreia.

\- Não tem problema – Kendall o virou e o pressionou contra a parede, puxando o cachecol de James para lhe beijar, porem ele virou seu rosto.

\- Você realmente deveria ir. – Disse o mais velho contornando Kendall outra vez.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o loiro preocupado com a frieza de James, uma vez que isso era muito, _extremamente_ incomum.

\- Nada aconteceu. Só não entendo porque você está aqui em vez de inventar alguma desculpa pra sumir com o Dustin.

\- Serio? Eu pensei que tínhamos superado isso! Eu te amo! Você sabe que o Dustin é apenas meu melhor amigo, e sabe o quanto ele significa pra mim! – A voz de Kendall soava cansada de explicar diversas vezes a mesma coisa.

\- Eu sei? Eu _realmente_ sei o quanto ele significa pra você? Porque você fala como se fosse uma coisinha de nada, quando foi claramente muito mais que isso! Ele foi seu primeiro amor, seu _primeiro_. Como eu deveria competir com isso?

\- Se ele significasse tanto pra mim quanto você diz, eu não estaria rejeitando ele pra ficar com você!

\- Rejeitando? Você chama aquilo de “rejeição”, serio Kendall? Ele te beija e você o beija de volta, você não só fuma com ele, como também teve as mãos dele na sua cintura; você não vê problema nenhum em me dispensar quando ele te chama com um problema, mesmo que não haja problema nenhum. Isso soa como rejeição pra você?

\- Como...

\- E eu não sou o único, certo? Aparentemente, todos os seus relacionamentos terminam porque você é covarde de mais pra se comprometer com qualquer coisa. – Vendo que Kendall não sabia o que falar, James continuou – É, eu andei falando com o Dustin, e apesar de tudo, ele foi honesto o suficiente pra me abrir os olhos.

\- Espera, então ele sabia? Esse tempo todo?

\- Parece que pra quem sempre fez questão de manter a descrição, você acabou entregando tudo em um jantar. Você deveria pensar melhor antes de sair beijando os outros.

\- James, por favor, seja lá o que ele te disse acredita em mim...

\- Cansei de acreditar em você, Kendall! Me desculpa mas eu não posso passar mais outro ano em um relacionamento em segredo porque você acha que o mundo vai saber se uma pessoa souber.

\- Jay, me escuta, eu nunca quis te machucar... Digo, é só você e sempre vai ser. Eu não o amo, como amo você– O loiro disse segurando o rosto do mais velho.

\- Sabe, talvez seja verdade. Mas isso não o impede de me enrolar e dizer tudo o que eu quero ouvir só pra me calar. Não quero mais ser manipulado por sua ideia de segredo... No final eu acabei não passando de um amigo com benefícios pra você.

\- Não, não fala assim, por favor, eu te amo! Cada palavra minha foi verdadeira, se alguma vez eu menti foi por uma boa razão!

\- Qual boa razão! Me diz! Me diz a boa razão em dar uma desculpa qualquer pra justificar porque você cancelou nossos planos de falar sobre nos levar a sério, ou porque a maioria dos nossos encontros românticos em sexo, me diz a boa razão de me deixar esperando por algo que nunca vai acontecer.

\- Eu quero a verdade tanto quanto você, mas você precisa entender que eu preciso de um tempo, pra...

\- Pro que, Kendall? Eu te dei um ano! Quanto tempo a mais você precisa? O suficiente pra tirar a ideia da minha cabeça, como antes? Mas só pra você saber, eu nunca desisti da ideia, sempre foi meu primeiro e único desejo em ter você nos jantares de família, segurando sua mão sem problema algum. Eu queria não ter a necessidade de mentir pros nossos melhores amigos, porque eu tenho certeza que eles seriam os primeiros a nos apoiar, eu digo, qual são as desvantagens nisso?

\- Só porque o Dustin...

\- Por que você não varia um pouco e assume a culpa? Só dessa vez, cresça! Você não está só mentindo pra nós dois, Kendall, você está mentindo pra si mesmo.

\- James, eu te amo com todo o meu coração, isso não é o suficiente?

\- Às vezes não é. Olha Kendall eu não estou te pedindo pra escolher quem você quer. Eu só estou te pedindo pra não me fazer de idiota. – Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a percorrer o rosto de James, e ser o causador disso torturava Kendall por dentro.

\- Nós podemos resolver isso, eu juro que nunca mais faço você sentir desse jeito, independente do que eu tenha feito, por favor, eu não conseguir viver comigo mesmo se eu te perdesse por um erro. – Kendall se aproximou de James outra vez e o segurou pela nuca, juntando suas testas, James o deixou, ele estava cansado de resistir ao toque dele, ele estava cansado de brigar e evitar uma briga, ele estava cansado de tudo, menos de estar assim perto de Kendall, querendo ou não, ele se sentia seguro próximo a ele, mesmo que fosse a ultima coisa que devesse sentir naquele momento, ainda mais porque ele estava tentado se desapegar de Kendall. James não pensou que isso chegaria a acontecer algum dia, mas ele estava terminando tudo aquilo que ele queria, e ainda quer, mas ele precisava ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele precisava pensar um pouco em si mesmo também, fazer seu coração perceber que aquilo não duraria enquanto Kendall não estivesse disposto a fazer durar. Isso estava matando James por dentro. E ele não era o único.

Kendall não conseguia acreditar ainda que ele foi estúpido ao ponto de afastar James de vez, ele nunca quis aquilo. Mesmo com todas as experiências de namoro que ele teve deram errado de propósito, James ele não queria perder. Ele queria poder dizer que consertaria as coisas, que tudo seria diferente, mas dava para ver que James já tinha se decidido, e não estaria considerando outras opções no instante. Ambos possuíam lagrimas em seus olhos, porque naquele ponto não havia mais sentido em segurá-las.

\- _Um_ erro? – James soltou uma leve risada por cima do seu choro.

\- Muitos erros, ok? Eu só não estou pronto pra pagar por isso.

\- E eu não estou pronto pra te deixar ir.

\- Então não deixa!Por favor, James, não deixa.

 - Me desculpa, mas pelo menos dessa vez eu preciso pensar em mim também – James beijou os lábios de Kendall e desceu as escadas.

 

 

 

Eles passaram pela premiere quase sem se falar, apenas quando necessário. Afinal, havia câmeras para todos os lados, fãs, família e amigos. Aquele era para ser um dos grandes momentos deles, mas ainda assim seus sorrisos não eram de total verdade. No final da noite, quando os garotos deixaram o cinema, Kendall pediu que o motorista fosse para a casa de Phillip, onde James estaria. O carro onde o mais velho estava se mantinha a poucos metros de distancia durante o percurso, então quando James ia para entrar na casa do irmão Kendall tentou o parar.

\- James, por favor, me escuta!

\- Nós não temos mais nada pra falar, Kendall. – Ele disse tentando abrir a porta, mas o nervosismo não o deixava fazer tal coisa.

\- James! – Kendall pediu, fazendo o mais velho virar para prestar atenção no jovem parado no começo da calçada. – Eu sei que fui um covarde, e deveria ter te tratado certo. Eu sempre tive medo de ter alguém botando muita confiança em mim, porque eu sempre vou acabar desapontando. Apesar de tudo o que eu fiz, você foi a única pessoa que me deu a certeza do que eu quero. Eu não vou fugir, ou continuar te afastando, eu vou parar de ser idiota e te tratar do jeito que sempre mereceu, por favor, me dê outra chance.

\- Vai começar a chover daqui a pouco, nós temos o final da turnê depois de amanhã e eu estou cansado. Me desculpa. – James fechou a porta.

De um lado da porta, Kendall estava perdido, e sozinho no meio da noite, já que dispensara o carro que o levaria para o hotel. E do outro lado da porta, James estava encostado na porta com sua cabeça para cima tentando conter suas lagrimas em vão. Kendall fez seu caminho ao hotel a pé mesmo. O percurso era longo então acabou sendo pego na chuva. Ele não estava nem se importando depois de tudo isso. Era menos do que merecia.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall deixou a água percorrer o sobre ele, deixando as gotas alcançarem cada centímetro do seu corpo, aquecendo-o e tentando, sem sucesso, se desfazer dos seus problemas.  Ele tentava respirar fundo, porém pequenos soluços o impedia. Se sentindo desconfortável em sua própria pele ele passou a mão em sua cabeça, jogando seu cabelo para traz, para deixar a água cair seu rosto, deixar que o ajudasse a manter a calma, e não sair quebrando tudo naquele hotel. Com sorte o loiro não pegaria um resfriado, depois da chuva que pegou antes de chegar ao hotel, um banho quente não seria o suficiente para evitar isso.

Ele desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha em sua cintura, parou um pouco em frente ao espelho e passou a mão para limpá-lo. Ele queria poder dizer que não se reconhecia, que ele tinha se transformado em algo diferente. Mas não. Kendall apenas conseguia si ver de um jeito mais claro e realista. Ele é o mesmo garoto que fugiu de todas as possibilidades que o entregaram, por medo. Por medo de falhar, e medo de tentar não falhar. Por toda sua vida, Kendall assistiu pessoas importantes em sua vida se afastando, ou porque ele as fez partir, ou porque não fez nada para impedir. Em seus olhos aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e ele queria ser o primeiro a se acostumar com ideia, e ele sempre viveu pra se arrepender de todas as vezes que fizera isso, mas não tanto quanto dessa vez. Não havia arrependimento anterior que superavam o que estava sentindo agora. Ele não conseguia entender como foi tão estúpido ao ponto de deixar James se afastar. Era difícil pensar que ele não seria mais capaz de beija-lo e tê-lo em seus braços, sentir o calor de sua pele, e ter o cheiro dele em suas roupas. Como ele pode rejeitar a ideia de acordar ao lado dele mais vezes, e ser o motivo pelo primeiro sorriso do dia, ou fazê-lo parte da família. Mas ele foi idiota o suficiente para se afastar; inventar desculpas para evitar o assunto, e ainda levando Dustin junto. Como a criança assustada que sempre foi. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que algum dia, todas essas suas ações, o trariam consequências que o devastariam tanto. Eles poderiam ter um futuro juntos. Kendall não conseguia ver antes, mas agora podia. E não havia dúvidas que era ao lado de James que ele queria envelhecer.

De um jeito ou de outro, James terminou o que havia entre eles, e Kendall entendia essa decisão, afinal, depois de enrolá-lo por um ano, ele viu que estava andando em círculos. Mas pela primeira vez, Kendall queria mudar essa atitude, mudar por James.

O loiro se vestiu e quando terminava de colocar sua camiseta, ele ouviu vozes no corredor. Ele se aproximou lentamente na porta e reconheceu a familiaridade das vozes. Eram Dustin e Carlos, conversando e rindo enquanto iam para seus quartos. Kendall pode sentir seu sangue ferver em revolta e abriu a porta rapidamente.

\- Hey, cara. Nós... - Dustin o cumprimentou, porém Kendall o interrompeu o jogando contra a parede e o prendendo com seu braço no pescoço do mais velho.

\- **_Porque você tinha que abrir a boca?!_** – Kendall perguntou com raiva sufocando ainda mais o amigo. Carlos tentou o impedir, mas o loiro o empurrou com um dos braços e perguntou outra vez – **_Qual o seu interesse em me ferrar, hm?_** – Dustin obviamente não podia responder já que seu ar era preso pela força que Kendall o segurava.

\- **_KENDALL! –_** Carlos o chamou no que parecia ser a segunda vez, porém agora, Kendall voltou sua atenção para o latino e viu ele o encarando assustado junto com outras três ou quatro pessoas que se acumularam no corredor ao ouvir a confusão. Kendall soltou Dustin, entrou em seu quarto batendo sua porta com força. Quando Dustin foi segui-lo, Carlos o parou.

\- Você tem certeza? Você está ficando bom em arrumar brigas – O latino perguntou.

\- Nada que eu não tenha causado – Dustin disse contornando Carlos, entrando no quarto de Kendall e fechou a porta atrás dele – Nós podemos conversar agora.

\- Me explica exatamente porque eu não estou no seu pescoço agora.

\- Eu não sei, mas podemos dar um jeito nisso – Dustin riu. Porém, Kendall se irritou ainda mais com o descaso dele e o jogou o guitarrista contra a parede, segurando-o pela camiseta dessa vez. Dustin perdeu o riso com isso, o olhar de raiva e a violência do amigo, o assustou.

\- James não quer nem me olhar na cara, depois de ter dito que eu nunca o levei ninguém a sério.

\- Eu só disse a verdade...

\- Sei que disse. Mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas não iam mudar com ele, eu o amo e estava disposto a mudar. Porque manter silêncio todo esse tempo e nos separar de propósito? O que você ganha com isso?

\- Eu estava esperando que você me contasse! Eu estava te dando todas as chances de me contar sobre ele.

\- Dustin, eu não tenho a responsabilidade de te contar quem eu namoro ou não. Você nunca se importou com isso!

\- Porque você não amava nenhuma delas. Você deveria ter me contado que tinha se apaixonado outra vez.

**\- Por quê?**

\- **Porque você me deve Kendall! Você me deve**!

Essas palavras alcançaram Kendall de forma que ele ficou sem palavras. Porque ele realmente o devia. Eles deviam um ao outro de inúmeras maneiras e estavam acostumados com essa ideia de retribuir sempre que pudessem. E pensar que tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado se Kendall tivesse falado a verdade, para variar. Ele observou a angustia nos olhos de Dustin por uns momentos e se afastou, alisando seu rosto e sentando na cama, em busca de calma.

\- Me desculpa, eu não tinha a intenção de criar tantos problemas... E-eu... – Dustin também não sabia o que falar. Um terrível silêncio pairou sobre o quarto. Cada um em um canto do quarto com suas cabeças baixas e palavras limitadas. Era difícil acreditar que os dois amigos chegaram aquele ponto. Eles eram tão importantes um para o outro, e sempre tiveram dispostos a se prender a isso. Mas como todo aquele carinho foi se tornar um problema? O problema não era quanto se amavam e sim as consequências que esquecer isso os traziam. A sinceridade em Kendall era uma das coisas que Dustin mais se apoiava, pois depois de conviver apenas com mentira por tanto tempo, ele finalmente encontrou verdade em jovens olhos verdes. Kendall descobriu em Dustin um novo jeito de ver o mundo, ele pode entender pela primeira vez, como é ser amado e apreciado por completo, alguém que o entendesse e o aceitasse como ele era. Um amor amigo que cresceu junto a eles para ser algo mais, e mesmo com o término dos dois, se afastar pareceu não ser possível. Talvez esse tenha sido o principal motivo por ter evitado contar a Dustin, sobre James. Kendall não queria passar a imagem de que o esqueceu. Pois ele não iria, não poderia. Dustin se atravessou o quarto um pouco inserto, de Kendall, e sentou do seu lado na cama, sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Você poderia simplesmente tem me perguntado, sabe – Kendall disse com a voz um pouco tímida e cansada.

\- Eu vi o jeito que você olha pra ele Kendall, o jeito que sua voz soa quando fala com ele, como você o descreve, o brilho nos seus olhos, eu não te vejo assim desde...

-... Nós... – Kendall completou a fala de seu amigo e se virou para ele – Desde que aquele brilho era apenas seu.

\- Acho que eu precisava ouvir da sua boca pra poder me convencer que você me esqueceu.

\- Eu não esqueci você, Dustin, eu nunca esqueci, e não poderia te esquecer – Kendall virou o rosto do guitarrista e o puxou para perto, pressionando suas testas, de forma que seus narizes se tocassem. O loiro podia ver lágrimas correndo o rosto de Dustin. Os dois respiravam fundo, em sincronia. – Isso pode soar ridículo, mas, você realmente me ensinou o que significa amar – Dustin soltou um pequeno riso, provocando o sorriso de Kendall que continuou – Você não deixou de ser importante pra mim, e eu te amo, mas James também ganhou um pedaço de mim, eu o amo e estou disposto a mudar por ele. Evitar cometer todos os erros que cometi com você. Eu te devo tanto, Dustin, sem certeza de quando vou poder te retribuir o suficiente, e eu me arrependi muito de ter arruinado as coisas entre nós antes, e ter mentindo pra você agora, mas assim como eu te devo a verdade, você me deve a chance de ser feliz. Então, por favor, entenda que eu amo o James, ele me faz feliz, e mesmo que minha escolha seja ele, não quer dizer que você também não me faz.

Dustin se aproximou um pouco mais e beijou Kendall, e de um jeito suave e doce, ele o beijou de volta. Era como um adeus, de certa forma. Tendo certeza de que toda sua história, e seu amor um pelo outro estivesse ali. Dustin queria a felicidade de Kendall, mais do que tudo, então aquele beijo também significava que ele entendia. Ele entendia que aqueles dois garotos que tocavam violão no quarto todo dia depois da escola, haviam crescido. Crescido para maiores sonhos, maiores amores. Ele entendia que James poderia fazer Kendall feliz, desde que ele o ajudou a crescer de maneira que Dustin nunca pode ajudar. Ele entendia que não era mais o centro do mundo de Kendall, e tinha que usar aquele beijo como despedida e seguir em frente, porque o loiro gostaria de vê-lo feliz também.

O mais velho se afastou e sorriu.

\- Só quero que seja feliz ao lado dele. – Kendall sorriu com essas palavras, e Dustin continuou – Você precisa consertar as coisas, mostrar que pode mudar.

\- Não vai ser tão fácil, ele nem si quer fala comigo.

\- Eu acho que posso te ajudar com isso.


	18. Chapter 18

James não tinha certeza do porque ele estava indo, ou porque ele tinha deixado Carlos o convencer de ir. A turnê havia acabado há três dias e Kendall havia combinado uma reunião na casa da família dele pra comemorar. Aqueles últimos dias não foram os melhores para James, o termino com Kendall o devastou mais do que ele pensou que iria. Tudo bem que foi decisão sua terminar o namoro, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não teve que lutar contra tudo o que havia nele pra fazer o que era certo. James detestava fazer o que era certo. Ele agradecia por ter Carlos apoia-lo e não se deixar afundar muito. Desde a última vez que eles discutiram, James deixou praticamente na cara que ele estava com Kendall. Então depois que Carlos viu a briga entre Dustin e Kendall no hotel, ele foi ver James, pois estava com um mau pressentimento. Ele acabou encontrando o amigo perdido em volta de varias garrafas vazias na sala, e seu irmão sem ideia do que havia deixado ele assim. Mas Carlos sabia, então quando ele ofereceu um ombro, James não lutou, ou negou nada, já que não restara coisa alguma para negar. Naquela noite, o mais alto desabafou, e explicou como pode a situação, depois disso, eles não tocaram mais no assunto, o latino apenas ficou ao lado dele, já que eles nunca precisaram de palavras tanto assim. James havia passado os últimos dias na casa dos Pena, por insistência do amigo.

\- Deixa de ser medroso! – Carlos falou para James que estava do lado de seu carro, esperando que seu amigo tocasse a campainha de Kendall. – Vem aqui agora, James!

\- Eu ainda não sei se é uma boa ideia – O mais alto disse se aproximando.

\- É uma ideia ótima.

-Porque eu ainda te deixo me arrastar pra isso?

\- É uma reunião de amigos, James. Só aja normalmente.

 - Contanto que você não me deixe a sós com ele, eu acho que dá pra passar um dia sorrindo – James então parou para observar o sorriso no rosto do latino enquanto arrumava seu casaco no meio daquela ventania do lado de fora – O que você está fazendo?

\- Só ajeitando seu blazer... O que tem?

\- Não, eu digo esse sorriso... Por que o sorriso?

\- Quer dizer que preciso sorrir por algum motivo especifico?

\- Você está muito animado com tudo isso, Carlos... O que está acontecendo?

Carlos abriu a boca para buscar uma explicação quando Kevin abriu a porta.

\- É eu pensei que havia ouvido vozes aqui fora – Ele sorriu, e os dois o cumprimentaram e sorriram sem jeito antes de entrar. Aparentemente os dois foram os últimos a chegar. A família de James já estava lá, mas com exceção dos Schmidt, a dele era a única que estava lá. Se isso já não fosse estranho, depois de cumprimentar algumas das pessoas ali, ele viu Kendall saindo da cozinha. Seus olhos se fixaram no loiro que também parou um pouco surpreso por vê-lo ali. Kendall fez seu caminho até o mais velho com um sorriso tímido.

\- Eu pensei que não viria – O loiro disse.

\- É sempre bom estar entre amigos – Ele sorriu de volta – Agora se me der licença.

James foi encontrar Carlos que estava conversando com Dustin no outro lado da sala. Ele podia até passar o dia sozinho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas isso não seria possível conversando com Kendall. O mais velho estava decido a seguir em frente. Mesmo que no fundo ele sempre esperasse que o loiro provasse que poderia mudar. Ele seguiria em frente, mas no fundo estaria sempre esperando por Kendall.

A família de James, a família de Kendall, Logan, Carlos e Dustin. Todos lá eram de extrema familiaridade, mas James não deixava de se sentir desconfortável, ele só queria sair dali, volta para casa, ou melhor, a casa de Carlo. Ele queria evitar o sorriso de Kendall enquanto ele podia; não se forçar a se manter concentrado ao observar seus gestos e ouvir sua voz. Ele só queria dar um tempo enquanto tudo aquilo ainda o queimava por dentro.

\- Posso ter a atenção de vocês, por favor? – Kendall subiu um degrau da escada, para chamar a atenção de todos ali. Ele respirou fundo e continuou – Essa turnê foi um grande momento pra gente, e nós tivemos a oportunidade de ter uma ótima experiência e abrir nossos olhos para coisas novas e, nesses últimos meses, eu percebi que eu fui um idiota. Por mais de um ano eu dei um espaço a mais pra essa pessoa, e ela ganhou tamanha importância pra mim que eu nunca pensei ser possível, e essa pessoa abriu meus olhos para perceber lados meus que eu não sabia que existiam, e ela acabou se tornando o sinônimo de felicidade pra mim, e estava disposta a levar isso à diante. Mas por algum motivo, eu fui muito covarde pra considerar isso. Naqueles dias eu não conseguia ver as vantagens em ter mais chances de acordar ao lado da pessoa que eu amava e ser o motivo pelo qual ela dava seu primeiro sorriso do dia; ou então receber essa pessoa como parte da família e ganhar mais uns dias para ficar em seus braços sem precisar se preocupar em manter segredos na frente dos nossos amigos. Por algum estúpido motivo eu não conseguia ver vantagens em ficar com a pessoa que eu amo. Mas agora eu vejo, estar longe assim me abriu os olhos pra criança covarde que eu sou, e como eu quero mudar, pela pessoa que eu amo, e não cometer os mesmos erros que vivi pra me arrepender. E depois de um ano, evitando e me escondendo disso, eu quero me desculpar por ter te machucado – Ele olhava diretamente para James agora – Me desculpa por ter tido medo de aceitar que você é o único que eu quero. Eu sempre tive medo de acabar magoando as pessoas que eu amo, mas dessa vez, e por você, eu estou disposto a não deixar isso acontecer. Então eu te peço, na frente de todos aqui, como você queria, que me perdoe e... –. Kendall parou quando viu James se levantar e se direcionar a porta.

\- James, aonde você vai? – O loiro desceu da escada e foi atrás dele.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso?

\- Eu pensei que isso fosse o que você queria.

\- Você deveria ter falado comigo primeiro.

\- Você não teria falado comigo.

\- Não mesmo. Eu disse que estava acabado e talvez você devesse aprender a ouvir as pessoas de vez enquanto. – O mais velho disse antes de fechar a porta e deixar Kendall sem palavras no lado de dentro. Ele não havia entendido onde errara. Quando Dustin sugeriu aquela ideia, Kendall estava certo que iria funcionar. Carlos estava apoiando os dois e também estava confiante. Ele esperou até que todos estivessem livres para se reunir, ele passou os dias pensando no que iria falar, em como o beijaria depois que ele o perdoasse, mas essa ultima parte, não ocorreu como o esperado.

James estava abrindo seu carro quando ouviu Dustin gritar para ele enquanto o alcançava.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Indo embora, o que acha?

\- Ele planejou tudo isso pra você, exatamente o que você queria, ele estava disposto a abrir o jogo com a sua família e a dele, e você esta indo embora? – Dustin o segurou pelo braço e o virou.

\- Nós terminamos, ele não tinha direito nenhum de...

\- De tentar te fazer feliz? De finalmente te dar o que você desejava? Eu posso ver na sua cara que não é tarde demais.

\- Isso tudo é errado e não vai levar a lugar nenhum, ele só ta fazendo isso por ele e...

\- Você nem se quer tem uma desculpa boa, James. Quer dizer que agora você está com medo?

\- Não... Eu... Quem me garante que eu não vou acabar quebrando a cara de novo com isso? É questão de segundos antes de ele voltar a trás e me deixar sozinho com as expectativas lá em cima. Não me diga que estou errado, porque você o conhece.

\- Sim, eu conheço. Conheço o suficiente pra saber que se ele se deu o trabalho de mudar tanto por alguém, é porque ele realmente ama essa pessoa. E você está tentando ignorar o fato que essa pessoa é você. Não é eu ou qualquer outra ex dele. Tem um cara lá dentro disposto a te colocar em primeiro lugar, e te amar como nenhum outro, te tratar certo e enfrentar o mundo por você. E por algum motivo idiota, você está indo embora! – James não respondeu nada e Dustin continuou – Olha, James, eu daria tudo pra ser eu no seu lugar, e não há mais nenhum motivo pra vocês dois ficarem separados. Você o ama, ele ama você e está disposto a mostrar. Então porque você está aqui fora?

\- Mas você disse...

\- Esquece o que eu disse! Deixa esse carro ai e vai fazer o meu melhor amigo feliz – Dustin sorriu e James retribuiu o sorriso. O mais alto apressou os passos em direção à porta da frente e quando foi segurar a maçaneta, Carlos abriu a porta prestes a sair. James nem se quer prestou atenção no que o amigo o disse, ele só entrou na casa outra vez indo em direção a Kendall que se levantou do sofá quando o viu entrar.

\- James, me desculpa, eu... – Kendall tentou se explicar.

\- Cala a boca – James o interrompeu com um sorriso para depois o beija-lo. Isso deixou o loiro surpreso, porém ele não pensou duas vezes antes de beija-lo de volta. Esquecendo todas as pessoas na sala, todo o drama, todos os problemas que os impediram de chegar ali. Tudo. Tudo era irrelevante naquele momento, porque finalmente as coisas estavam claras, e resolvidas entre eles. Eles estavam entregues por completo á ao outro e dispostos a fazer valer.

No começo as coisas foram meio estranhas, mas no final as famílias dos dois os apoiaram, assim como Logan que se sentiu um pouco excluído por ser o único da banda que estava completamente no escuro até aquele dia. Enquanto a Dustin, seria mentira se negasse que fazer com que James e Kendall se acertassem, o torturou por dentro, porém, ele podia ver o melhor amigo sorrindo e não se sentia no direito em ignorar isso.

Daí em diante, James passou várias comemorações com a família de Kendall e vice e versa. Um assistia o outro se atrapalhar na cozinha em dias de Ação de Graças. Os dois se abraçavam em frente à lareira em noites frias de Natal, e competiam em quem dava o melhor presente de aniversario para o outro, buscando o lugar, e o presente perfeito, mesmo se o motivo pelo qual tudo aquilo ser perfeito era eles estarem juntos.

No final, todo aquele ano de segredos, espera e altos e baixos perderam a sua importância. Eles esperariam e aguentariam o que fossem desde que continuassem acreditando que sempre voltariam um para o outro. Algo que o tempo provou ser verdade.

 


End file.
